Love vs Duty
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Un conflit existant depuis des centaines d'années, opposant deux camps. L'un est un Assassin, défenseur de la liberté des peuples. L'autre est un Templier, prêt à écraser le libre arbitre afin de guider l'humanité vers le progrès. AU X-Men/Assassin's Creed - M/M CHERIK
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, j'en ai enfin terminé avec les partiels (depuis décembre) et je peux de nouveau me consacrer à Internet et commencer une toute nouvelle fanfiction dont l'idée m'est venue en jouant à un certain jeu très connu d'Ubisoft!

Ceci est un AU (Alternative Universe) et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles incohérences temporelles, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop importantes.

Allez mixez le monde de X-Men avec celui de Assassin's Creed! Peut-être ne connaissez-vous pas le jeu ou n'y avez-vous jamais joué, si c'est le cas ne vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerai le principe de l'histoire dans les chapitres pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus et pourquoi pas, que cela vous donne envie d'y jouer!

Mais j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

 **Londres, 1733**

"Pitié!"

Un mot. Un dernier mot avant de rendre un dernier souffle. Une dernière parole avant qu'un liquide carmin et visqueux ne vienne couvrir le lin blanc et immaculé, sublimant l'étoffe d'une teinte passionnée. Un corps qui s'affaisse lentement sur le sol, accompagné dans sa chute par son bourreau, tandis que des bruits de pas légers, s'éloignent rapidement. L'odeur du sang imprègne les lieux. L'un prononce des dernières paroles dans un dialecte inconnu, l'autre se vide de son sang, impuissant et aux portes de la mort.

Le noir se fait, engloutit tout sur son passage.

Le silence.

Le néant.

"..."

 **Dublin, 1732**

"..."

"...ik"

"..erik..."

Une voix lointaine, douce et bienveillante, au timbre incroyablement harmonieux. Elle m'appelle, m'invite à la rejoindre, me tente.

"Erik..."

Je veux l'entendre encore une fois, elle est si chaleureuse, si agréable à l'audition. Encore...

"Erik!"

Erik ouvrit finalement les yeux, dévoilant deux prunelles vertes éblouies par la luminosité de l'extérieur. Par réflexe, il se servit de sa main pour soulager sa vue des rayons du soleil. Il était assis contre un arbre, profitant d'un moment de repos bien mérité. Il portait une tenue des plus étranges: une robe faite dans de la laine de couleur grise ornée de biais doré et ivoire. La tenue était accompagnée d'une ceinture ébène décoré d'un curieux symbole, les pans de la robe tombait jusque mi-mollet. Le bas était habillé d'un pantalon fait dans le même tissu que celui de son élégant manteau à la différence que la couleur était noire. Son poignet droit était décoré d'un gantelet orné de détails faits d'argent, et à sa gauche, une épée encore dans son fourreau trônait.

Erik leva les yeux sur l'individu qui venait de le réveiller, l'éloignant complètement de la douce voix qu'il avait entendu dans ses songes. Il vit un homme à la carrure imposante, à l'oeil attentif. Il dégageait quelque chose d'animal et de sauvage.

"Logan, commença Erik, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillé."

"Tu te reposeras plus tard, les gardes de Shaw sont en train d'assiéger la ville, nous devons évacuer les civils!"

"Et les autres Assassins?"

"Déjà partis défendre la ville, nous faisons front pour repousser l'ennemi mais leurs effectifs sont bien trop supérieurs aux nôtres."

"Shaw est-il là?" demanda Erik.

"Non, en revanche son bras-droit oui."

"Parfait. Protégez la Pomme d'Eden peu importe le prix, évacuez le reste des habitants et ensuite réunis nos frères et soeurs d'armes et enfuyez-vous par le souterrain sous la statue de la place publique!"

"Et toi? Que vas-tu faire?"

"Moi? Je vais éliminer les rats."

Et à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il visa son capuchon sur sa tête, dissimulant ainsi son visage, puis se mit à courir en direction des remparts. Il donnait l'impression de voler, sa robe et sa cape flottaient gracieusement derrière lui, ses mouvements étaient fluides et d'une légèreté sans égal. Il sautait de toits en toits, et gagnait ainsi de la hauteur avec une facilité déconcertante. Bientôt il fut arrivé au sommet et constata avec effroi la scène: une armée constituée de milliers de soldats attaquait la ville, canons et autres armes de destruction prêtes à faire feu. D'où il se trouvait il pouvait également apercevoir Logan et d'autres Assassins évacuer les citoyens innocents hors du champ de bataille, éliminant les ennemis qui s'interposaient d'un coup discret de lame. Sa vue perçante lui permit de rapidement localiser sa cible: Emma Frost se tenait en retrait de son armée, protégée par une dizaine de gardes lourdement armés. Epées, marteaux, couteaux et arbalètes. Parfait.

Il profita d'une faille dans la vigilance de ses ennemis pour sauter gracieusement de son perchoir, atterissant dans une épaisse charette de paille en contrebas. Nul ne le remarqua. Il patienta quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas été repéré par les gardes, puis sortit de sa cachette et vint se placer derrière l'escorte, dissimulé par un imposant rocher. Il ne serait pas chose aisée d'approcher Lady Frost sans livrer bataille aux gardes. Il réfléchit et examina les environs. Il attrapa une pierre puis la lança quelques mètres plus loin, le bruit parvenant jusqu'à l'escorte. Cinq gardes allèrent voir l'origine de ce bruit. Erik déclencha ensuite deux bombes fumigènes, plongeant le groupe tout entier dans un épais brouillard. Il en profita pour éliminer les gardes restant sans trop de difficultés. Il se glissa derrière Emma et scella les lèvres de celle-ci avec la paume de sa main, étouffant chaque cri, puis l'attira derrière le rocher, à l'abri des gardes. La jeune femme avait des cheveux ondulés blond platine, une tenue blanche et provocatrice l'habillait et la cape insolente et immaculée qui flottait au vent révélait une croix rouge. Lorsqu'il retira sa main il remarqua le rictus qui déformait le visage de son ennemie. Elle semblait amusée de la situation, confiante, comme si la victoire et le sang versé l'emplissaient de joie.

"Eh bien, que me vaut cette délicate attention, Assassin?" ricana Emma.

"Tu le sais très bien. Dis moi où ils se trouvent!" fit Erik, menaçant.

"Oh tu parles de tes parents? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont dans une cellule de choix, ils ont à manger une fois par jour." expliqua la blonde "Mais qu'importe puisque bientôt leur cellule sera de nouveau libre."

"Comment ça?"

"Shaw les a condamné à être brûlés en public."

"Espèce de...!"

"Tu vas aller les rejoindre sous peu" répondit-elle sur un ton insolent. "Gardes!"

Erik, alerte, entendit les pas lourds des gardes se rapprocher dangereusement, alors il déclencha le mécanisme de sa lame et enfonça le métal tranchant dans la chair de la Templier. Il attendit quelques secondes puis la retira du corps de sa victime qui tomba sur le sol, son habit blanc désormais teinté de carmin. L'Assassin rétracta sa lame puis prit la fuite avant d'être repéré, se fondant parfaitement dans la foule, tel le dicte le Credo.

Les Templiers avaient redoublé d'activité ces derniers temps, recherchant activement un fragment d'Eden: la Pomme. Précieuse et ancienne relique faite de dorures, ternies par le temps. Elle n'était cependant qu'une pièce d'un puzzle mortel, d'autres fragments existaient et entre de mauvaises mains ils pourraient causer la destruction du libre arbitre. Les peuples se retrouveraient alors privés de leurs libertés et deviendraient des pantins. Même si Assassins et Templiers souhaitaient tous deux le progrès de l'humanité, les Assassins croyaient en l'évolution progressive. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient les défenseurs des Fragments d'Eden. Protéger les artefacts et ainsi préserver la liberté et les choix de l'humanité.

Les citoyens trouvèrent refuge dans une ville voisine assez grande pour les accueillir, escortés par les Assassins. Une partie de la ville avait été réduite en cendres par l'armée des Templiers. Les blessés étaient pris en charge par des volontaires chargés de penser leurs blessures, certains pleuraient la disparition d'un proche, d'autres remerciaient leur dieu de les avoir épargner.

Erik avait rejoint ses frères et soeurs d'armes, établissant un périmètre de surveillance tout autour de la ville. Logan vint à ses côtés, posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

"Puisses-tu trouver la sérénité et le bonheur mon ami." commença-t-il "Tu le mérites."

"Je dois trouver mes parents et les libérer. Cet enfoiré de Shaw va les faire exécuter dans quelques jours."

"Vas donc, nous sommes assez nombreux pour riposter en cas d'attaque ennemie."

"Merci mon frère."

"Et Erik..."

"Oui?"

"Ils ont la Pomme."

"Comment?"

"Ils ont tué plusieurs de nos hommes, notamment ceux qui la surveillaient. Nos Assassins ont lutté jusqu'à leur dernier souffle mais cela n'a pas été suffisant."

"Je vais la récupérer, et j'éliminerai Shaw de mes propres mains." rétorqua Erik.

"Accomplis ta mission, Assassin."

"Pour le Credo."

"Pour le Credo."

Erik sauta d'une avancée faite de bois, ses bras et son corps tout entier tendus dans le vide, l'air glissant le long de sa silhouette dans le moindre bruit. Il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau froide qui protégeait la ville. Il plongea alors vers son destin, prêt à en découdre. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas chose aisée de traquer Shaw, il allait devoir éliminer plusieurs pièces maîtresses avant de l'atteindre. Et il se sacrifierait si cela était nécessaire.

Il fallut prêt de trois jours à l'Assassin pour gagner Londres, le navire sur lequel il avait embarqué pour rejoindre le sol anglais avait passé 24h en mer et le reste du temps il s'était infiltré clandestinement sur les charettes des paysans et marchands.

Le voilà maintenant aux portes de la ville, il avait ôté son capuchon, prêtant une oreille attentive aux discussions audibles tout autour de lui. Il devait recueillir des informations, savoir où débuter ses recherches. Et quoi de mieux que se rendre dans une auberge, là il obtiendrait sûrement ce qu'il cherche et il bénéficierait en plus d'un logement provisoire.

Il en trouva une à deux pas, la façade avait traversé les années, usée par le temps et les caprices de mère Nature, des fissures fendaient les murs, quelques légers courants d'air venant s'infiltrer par endroits. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet tout aussi âgé, certaines lattes venaient à manquer, gare à ceux qui ne prêtaient pas attention. Cependant les lieux dégageaient quelque chose de chaleureux et de rassurant, sans doute était-ce dû à la douce odeur de la bonne cuisine ajoutée à la lumière or et chaude que procuraient les nombreuses bougies et lampes présentes. Erik se présenta à l'accueil et une femme de forte corpulence vint à sa rencontre. Ses cheveux de couleur paille étaient abîmés sur une bonne longueur et se regroupaient en mèches par le gras de son cuir chevelu. Les vêtements de celle-ci avaient clairement été repris à plusieurs endroits et à maintes reprises, sans doute par manque de revenus suffisant pour s'autoriser une nouvelle garde robe. La dame, d'une quarantaine d'année environ, lui adressa un sourire sincère et chaleureux qui mit de suite à l'aise le voyageur irlandais. Erik prit une chambre, plus en cas de nécessité qu'autre chose, il ne dormirait pas réellement, bien trop occupé dans sa mission pour même songer à subvenir à ses propres besoins fondamentaux. Il n'avait pris aucune affaire, se jurant de ne rester que quelques jours à Londres, le temps de libérer ses parents, de trouver Shaw, de le tuer, et de récupérer la Pomme d'Eden des mains des Templiers.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'Assassin avait entamé son enquête. Accoudé au bar auquel il buvait, ses sens étaient en éveil, ses yeux parcouraient la salle à une vitesse folle, scannant chaque détail de son regard perçant. Le moindre son lui parvenait aux oreilles distinctement, d'où il était il avait une vue d'ensemble de chaque faits et gestes de quiconque. Avalant une gorgée de bière, Erik porta une attention toute particulière à un homme vêtu d'un long trench-coat noir, accompagné d'un veston gris. Un chapeau haut-de-forme trônait sur une table chargée de verres d'alcool et de pintes de bière vides. A ses côtés se tenaient deux hommes, bien éméchés, le regard voilé par l'alcool. Ils parlaient et riaient bruyamment, attirant sur eux l'attention de toute la salle. L'Assassin releva une conversation des plus intéressantes entre les trois hommes. Appuyé au bar, il se concentra sur la discussion. Demain soir aurait lieu l'exécution en public, Shaw ainsi que les familles nobles à sa botte seraient présents. Le chef de l'ordre des Templiers assisterait en personne à l'événement. L'occasion était trop belle. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, sauver ses parents et éliminer la vermine. Mais avant toutes choses il devait récupérer la Pomme d'Eden coûte que coûte.

Un des trois hommes se leva et sortit du bar un instant, respirant autre chose que l'odeur du tabac et des vapeurs d'alcool. Il emplit ses poumons d'air frais et regardait la lumière de l'astre de la nuit alors que dans l'osbcurité de la nuit une ombre se glissait derrière lui. Et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur froid et craquelé, sa tête cognant violemment contre la façade de l'auberge. Erik le maintenait fermement, un bras bloqué sous sa gorge, sa deuxième main révélait le métal tranchant de sa lame, braquée sur l'homme.

"Où sont retenus Jakob et Edie Lehnsherr? Parle!" fit violemment l'Assassin.

"Ils..Ils sont enfermés dans la Tour de Londres en attendant leur exécution!"

"A quelle heure aura-t-elle lieu?"

"Elle est prévue pour demain à 14h!"

"Et qui sera présent?" continua Erik, secouant l'homme qui visiblement avait perdu sa langue "Réponds moi ou bien je te fais parler d'une façon bien plus douloureuse!"

"Quelques familles nobles dont les Frost, les McFassy, les Xavier-Marko et le grand maître de l'Ordre des Templiers, Sebastian Shaw ainsi que tous ses fidèles et adèptes... Pitié ne me tuez pas"

"Merci pour toutes ces informations, mais vois-tu, je ne peux laisser la vermine dans ton genre contrecarer mes plans. Puisses-tu trouver la paix dans l'autre monde."

L'irlandais déplaça le bras sous la gorge de sa victime et vint placer une paume contre sa bouche tandis que celle armée de sa lame s'enfonçait brusquement et silencieusement dans la chair de l'homme. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, étouffé par la présence de la main d'Erik. Il déposa le corps inerte sur le sol, fermant ses paupières, un genou posé au sol puis laissa un soupir lui échapper. La famille Xavier-Marko, il en avait entendu parlé auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une famille de riches britanniques résidant la plupart de leur temps sur Londres dans un imposant manoir. D'un côté ils y avaient Kurt et Caïn Marko, deux énergumènes hautaines et narcissiques au possible qui considéraient que tout leur était acquis, deux Templiers qui utilisaient leurs importantes ressources financières pour procurer des armes à l'Ordre tout entier. De l'autre côté se trouvaient Charles Xavier, fils de feu Sharon Xavier elle aussi autrefois au service de l'Ordre, et frère adoptif de Raven Darkholme. A la mort de leur mère, les deux enfants avaient été pris en charge par Kurt, qui, de ce que l'on raconte, les détestaient. Sous la menace de violences physiques, ils avaient appris à vivre avec ces deux infâmes individus et s'étaient alliés, par contrainte et obligation, à la cause des Templiers. Et depuis lors ils servaient dignement leur Ordre.

"Shaw a décidément des chiens dociles à ses bottes" pensa Erik.

Revenu à lui, il décida de monter dans sa chambre et de réfléchir à un plan même si cela devait lui prendre la nuit tout entière. Il sauverait ses parents et éliminerait Shaw.

* * *

Et voilà petit chapitre d'introduction terminé, le prochain va être plus mouvementé, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'y passera ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite mes petits mutants assassins ~

(Les reviews sont acceptées et les bienvenues hein?)

Vittoria Agli Assassini


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez à merveille!_

 _Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de constater que cet AU vous plaît._

 _Pour répondre à une charmante revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra, je n'ai malheureusement pas de planning fixe de sortie de chapitres, je suis tout simplement incapable de m'y tenir. En revanche j'essaye en général d'être le plus rapide possible, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si les chapitres prennent un voire deux mois à sortir (non ne me tapez pas!). Surtout que mes études me prennent pas mal de temps et drainent mon énergie. Je risque d'être absente pendant 5 semaines._

 _Mais assez parlé, je vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre!_

* * *

L'odeur du feu et de l'essence, ce parfum fort et irritant parvenait à l'Assassin comme un douloureux rappel de ce qui allait suivre. Perché sur le plus haut toit alentour, il scrutait chaque détail minime du décor, les faits et gestes de chaque individu.

82 personnes dont 13 Templiers et le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, 50 membres issus de familles nobles dont la famille Xavier/Marko, la famille Frost et la famille McFassy. Etaient également présents 10 membres de l'église et 9 personnes qu'Erik ne parvenait pas à identifier.

La Tour de Londres étaient totalement encerclée de gardes postés au sol et des tireurs surveillaient l'horizon, prêts à faire feu. La mission s'avérait plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Puis un bruit de foule résonna dans la cour, les regards de mépris se tournant vers les deux individus qui venaient de faire leur entrée malgré eux. Jakob et Edie Lehnsherr. Ses parents. Solidement attachés par des chaînes forgées dans un épais métal. Leurs visages ne laissaient transparaître aucune expression, par même de la peur. Erik porta alors son attention sur l'homme qui venait de se lever, une cape blanche ornée d'une croix rouge tombant sur ses épaules et le début de ses bras. Il avait l'air foncièrement mauvais aussi l'Assassin n'eut aucune difficulté à l'identifier.

"Shaw..." murmura l'irlandais, serrant son poing inconsciemment.

Voici donc l'homme à la tête de l'Ordre, le grand maître Sebastian Shaw. Comment l'ignorer alors que celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin et un peu trop fier alors que les parents d'Erik étaient ligotés à un potto de bois, maintenus par chaînes et cordes. A leurs pieds, de la paille imbibée d'essence s'entassait. Un prêtre se leva et prononça son discours, citant une partie de la Bible.

"Et puissiez-vous être purifiés par le feu sacré de Dieu!" termina-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'Assassin descendit discrètement de son point d'observation, profitant d'une faille dans le système de sécurité des gardes pour s'approcher de la foule qui s'amassait dans la cour. Il s'y dissimula telle une ombre et attendit. Shaw se saisit alors d'une torche et la brandit, récoltant au passage les acclamations de ses fidèles. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de la jeter dans la paille, Erik s'élança, sortant des Ténèbres et bondit sur le Grand Maître. Malheureusement, ce dernier était bien plus malin et habile qui ne l'envisageait et il évita l'assaut sans la moindre difficulté, menaçant son agresseur par le feu qui consumait sa torche. Les gardes réagirent tout aussi vite et bientôt, Erik fut encerclé par l'ennemi, lourdement armé. Peu importe, il devait accomplir sa mission. Il neutralisa une quinzaine de gardes avec aisance avant de sentir une vive douleur lui déchirer l'épaule droite et irradier dans son bras et son flanc puis un liquide chaud vint teinter sa robe de lin de carmin. Il posa un genou à terre, blessé, luttant contre les gardes qui profitaient alors de sa faiblesse pour l'asséner de coups.

"Vas-t-en Erik!" hurla Edie à son fils. "Fuis avant qu'ils ne te tuent!"

"Mais.."

"Maintenant!"

A contrecœur l'Assassin saisit une bombe fumigène et la projeta sur le sol, dispersant à son contact un épais écran de fumée qui plongea la cour toute entière dans le brouillard. Les gardes avaient cessé leurs assauts et tentaient par tous les moyens de se dégager du nuage de gaz. Alors libre, Erik disparut du champ de vision et se réfugia sur un toit voisin, loin des lignes de mire des tireurs. Il n'avait que quelques minutes de répit avant que ses ennemis ne retrouvent sa trace, aidés par le sang qu'il laissait derrière lui sur les pavés froids. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa mère alors que l'écran de fumée s'était dissipé. Elle ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, elle restait digne tout comme Jakob, son mari. Et finalement, les regards de mère et fils se croisèrent et Erik sentit son cœur être broyé dans un étau froid comme de la glace. Ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Shaw mette feu à l'essence, embrasant la paille qui en était imbibée. Edie ferma ses yeux alors que les flammes glissaient contre sa silhouette, consumant tissus et chairs. Autour d'eux Templiers et nobles laissaient leur joie s'exprimer oralement, ainsi résonnaient cris et applaudissements. Le Grand Maître observait ses ennemis brûler au cœur d'un brasier mortel, d'un air fier et hautain, un rictus aux lèvres. Bientôt il serait le guide de l'humanité et son sauveur, et s'il devait réduire chaque assassin en cendres, il le ferait.

Erik assista à la scène, impuissant. L'odeur de chair brûlée s'infiltrait en lui, et ses yeux furent bien vite agressés par ce parfum nauséabonde. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux jamais elles ne coulèrent. Des larmes de tristesse et par dessus tout, de colère et de haine. Il obtiendrait vengeance, il tuerait Shaw et récupérerait l'artefact. Mais pour se faire, il devait survivre et établir un plan d'attaque complet et réfléchi afin abattre le Roi de l'échiquier.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cour de la Tour de Londres où les corps carbonisés des Assassins, toujours attachés par des chaînes désormais chaudes comme la braise, reposaient. Puis il quitta sa cachette et prit la fuite, entendant les pas des gardes se rapprocher dangereusement de sa position. Il usa d'une nouvelle bombe fumigène pour faciliter sa disparition et gagner du temps. Aussi il arracha un pan de sa robe de lin et fit compression sur sa plaie, stoppant le saignement.

Erik se retrouva au bord de la Tamise, son capuchon avait été retiré, et tomba à genoux sur le sable, rendu faible par l'hémorragie qui le frappait. Il était peut-être hors d'atteinte et n'avait pas péri par la main de ses ennemis, mais il allait vite succomber à sa blessure s'il ne recevait pas vite une aide médicale. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et une sensation de vide le gagnait peu à peu, comme s'il perdait progressivement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés vint à ses côtés. Un bel homme élégamment habillé dont les yeux bleus le fixaient avec insistance. Il s'accroupit et se mit à son niveau. Erik distingua une croix rouge en boutonnière. Un Templier. C'était bien sa chance, malgré tous ses efforts ils avaient retrouvé sa trace. Il tenta alors de se relever mais son corps ne répondait plus à aucun ordre. Incapable de se défendre, il adressa à son ennemi un regard empli de mépris, ce à quoi son vis-à-vis répondit.

"Je ne veux pas vous tuer Erik, je veux vous aider." fit l'étranger.

"Ne..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il venait de tomber inconscient, aux mains de la vermine.

Tout était noir, froid.

Le néant.

Les Ténèbres.

L'Assassin ouvrit finalement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les minces rideaux de tissu. Son corps bougeait lentement, engourdi. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou et doux. Un bandage ceinturait son épaule meurtrie et un verre d'eau trônait sur une petite table juste à côté de lui. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre d'auberge, ce lit et ce mobilier ne lui étaient pas familiers. L'irlandais plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se remémorer les derniers événements. La Pomme, Shaw, l'exécution de ses parents, l'hémorragie, puis un homme, et la suite était flou. Il se redressa dans le lit malgré la douleur lancinante et constata avec effroi que ses armes lui avaient été retirées.

Un homme brun frappa à la porte avant de faire son entrée, adressant un sourire à Erik. Il le reconnut immédiatement.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?" commença l'étranger.

Erik resta silencieux, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir si nécessaire. Son regard était braqué sur l'autre, à la recherche du moindre signe de danger.

"Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous êtes évanoui." continua-t-il calmement, debout à côté du lit, les mains jointes dans son dos.

"Quel jour sommes-nous?" demanda finalement l'Assassin.

"Nous sommes jeudi, vous étiez inconscient pendant quatre jours."

"Comment?"

"L'hémorragie a entraîné une importante altération de votre état général, ce qui explique votre coma. De même qu'il est certain qu'il va vous falloir un moment de convalescence afin de vous remettre totalement de 'vos' blessures."

" 'Mes' blessures?"

"La souffrance physique n'est pas la seule cause de votre plongeon dans l'inconscience, le choc psychologique de la perte de vos parents y a joué une part importante."

"... ils sont morts à cause de gens comme vous!"

"Nous voulons la même chose, Templiers et Assassins recherchent le même but, seules nos méthodes diffèrent. Nous ne sommes pas si différents." argumenta le brun.

"Nous ne soumettons pas l'humanité, nous cherchons à préserver sa liberté." rétorqua Erik.

"Ce qui est respectable je le conçois."

L'inconnu fit un pas en avant, paisible. L'Assassin chercha un objet qui pourrait faire office d'arme si les choses venaient à se dégrader.

"J'ai pris la liberté de faire nettoyer vos vêtements. Ils sont dans la commode, ainsi que vos armes." fit-il.

Erik lui adressa un regard méfiant, toujours sur la défensive. Cet homme était particulièrement étrange. Il était du camp ennemi et pourtant il ne voyait pas de menace en lui.

"Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?"

"Nous ne sommes pas ennemis Erik, je ne cherche pas à vous faire du mal." expliqua le Templier. "Vous pouvez prendre le temps de récupérer ici, les Templiers ignorent votre présence en ces lieux."

L'homme lui adressa un dernier sourire tranquille avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte avant qu'une voix ne l'arrête.

"Quel est votre nom?" demanda l'Assassin, son vis-à-vis tournant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Je m'appelle Charles Francis Xavier, mais appelez moi Charles." répondit-il en souriant doucement.

Puis il quitta les lieux, plongeant Erik dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi un Templier, son ennemi depuis toujours, cherchait-il à l'aider? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas éliminer lorsqu'il était vulnérable? Il avait tant de questions mais le temps pressait, il devait retrouver la Pomme d'Eden et assassiner Shaw. Ses pensées allèrent vers ses frères et sœurs Assassins, restés défendre la ville. Il devait vite accomplir sa mission et retourner auprès d'eux. La Confrérie était tout ce qui lui restait.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Il n'était pas bien long mais j'aime faire durer le suspens ;)_

 _Rendez-vous au prochain!_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Vittoria Agli Assassini_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à vous, Assassins et Mutants, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, bientôt les vacances pour ma part. Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente pendant tout ce temps mais mon stage me fatiguait beaucoup trop pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Depuis j'ai repris les cours à l'école et l'inspiration m'est venue durant un cours ennuyeux sur l'histoire et la législation des soins palliatifs. La petite anecdote amusante est que lorsque j'écrivais ce chapitre, notre intervenant a commencé à parler des Templiers. Belle coïncidence non?_

 _Merci pour vos reviews elles me font chaud au coeur, je vous ne réponds pas directement mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément vos petits mots et qu'ils me motivent à rédiger la suite ~ voilà voilà_

 _La suite!_

* * *

Tout est noir, il n'y a rien. Aucune lumière ne perce à travers les Ténèbres, seule la pénombre subsiste. Aucun son ne résonne, pas même le sifflement mélodieux du vent. Tout est néant, froid comme la mort. Puis des flammes se dressent majestueusement, dansant dans un rythme endiablé le long de deux corps. Elles s'agrippent aux étoffes, font fondre les chairs, et répandent une désagréable odeur âcre de chair brûlée et de sang. Cette fragrance mortelle s'infiltre dans le corps tel un poison, emplit les poumons et le cœur, et les larmes coulent des orbes lacrymales. Des larmes de dégoût, de tristesse et de rage, des larmes que nul ne peut apaiser car il n'existe aucun remède en ce monde à un pareil désespoir. Son visage est crispé, déformé par le flot d'émotions se déversant dans tout son être. Il hurle mais pas un son ne n'échappe, un cri silencieux, preuve d'une douleur indescriptible. Ses genoux reposent à même le sol froid et boueux, les pans de sa robe s'imbibent de l'eau sale, peu lui importe. Les poings fermement serrés, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux, il a mal. Sa famille, ses parents, réduits au silence éternel dans la plus atroce des souffrances. Puis le bûcher et les corps carbonisés disparaissent et un être se dresse, imposant et menaçant. Un sourire malsain se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rieurs semblent fixer le pauvre malheureux. Il rit alors, d'un timbre qui ferait trembler le diable d'effroi. Son rire n'a rien d'honnête et de pur, il est mauvais, moqueur et hautain. Il est particulièrement enjoué des événements passés. Les Assassins Lehnsherr ne sont plus, seul le fils se dresse encore au travers de son chemin. Un dernier pion gênant à éliminer au plus vite. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, puis tout disparaît, le noir engloutit tout.

Erik ouvrit ses paupières, lourdes. La lumière l'aveuglait et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un étau. Très peu de souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient, des bribes principalement. Il regardait tout autour de lui, espérant trouver de potentiels indices. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'auberge. Une unique bougie désormais fondue, subsistait sur la table de nuit à sa droite. Il était allongé sur son matelas, dans son habit d'Assassin. Une bouteille vide trônait à même le sol, vestige d'une nuit malheureuse et de désespoir. Il comprit immédiatement à la vue du cadavre de verre jonché sur le sol, que sa migraine était très probablement le résultat douloureux d'une beuverie. Il avait enchaîné les bouteilles, mélangé les alcools sans y prêter importance, espérant trouver du réconfort dans la boisson. Boire pour oublier, faire obstruction de la souffrance psychologique et du désespoir le temps d'une nuit. Cela avait été efficace, mais maintenant la réalité venait le frapper de plein fouet. Ses parents étaient morts et rien ne les ramèneraient à la vie. Il devait accomplir sa mission: récupérer la Pomme d'Eden et assassiner Sebastian Shaw, le Grand Maître de l'Ordre des Templiers. Il savait où commencer ses recherches. Charles Xavier, le jeune homme était lui aussi un Templier, pour sûr il serait aisé de lui soutirer des informations. Lui qui semblait si frêle et aussi fragile d'une poupée. Deux yeux d'un bleu clair sans pareil, un teint de porcelaine mis en avant par des boucles brunes adorables et des lèvres roses tentatrices. Il incarnait à lui seul la pureté et la beauté. Comment une si belle créature avait-elle pu se rallier à la cause des Templiers? Victime d'une alliance entre familles nobles, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il n'avait pas choisi son camp, quel gâchis. Soit, il allait user de stratagèmes afin d'obtenir des renseignements et pourquoi pas le lieu où était conservée le précieux artefact tant convoité par les Templiers: l'Orbe d'Eden.

L'Assassin se leva, chancelant. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants, le temps de retrouver un bon équilibre puis il fit l'inventaire de ses armes: revolver, épée, lame secrète, couteaux, dague et bombes fumigènes, tout était à sa place. Par chance il se souvenait vaguement de l'adresse du manoir Xavier-Marko. Il enfila sa capuche avant de se glisser à bord d'une carriole et rejoignit le cœur de Londres. Il eut une pensée pour ses frères et sœurs restés en Irlande, il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils n'aient pas essuyé de nouvel assaut de l'ennemi. Trop d'innocents avaient péri dans la bataille.

Perdu dans la foule de badauds, il se saisit d'un rebord de fenêtre et escalada la façade d'un immeuble avec aisance, se hissant à son sommet. Du haut de son perchoir de fortune, l'irlandais observait le monde d'en-dessous, chaque faits et gestes, chaque parole, rien ne lui échappait. Sa vision d'aigle lui permit de localiser rapidement le manoir, alors surveillé par des gardes postés à chaque entrée. Même la seule et unique fenêtre ouverte était étroitement gardée. Erik avait son point d'entrée.

Telle une ombre l'Assassin rejoignit le toit de briques rouges du manoir, loin des regards indiscrets des gardes. Il repéra un tireur posté non loin de lui, alors il s'approcha silencieusement et se glissa derrière lui. A peine le bruit mécanique typique du déclenchement de la lame, parvint aux oreilles de l'ennemi que celui-ci s'écroulait sur le toit, accompagné dans sa chute par une main sous sa nuque. Il avait le champ libre. Erik se suspendit à une corniche, juste au-dessus de la fenêtre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Suspendu à cinquante mètres du sol à la seule force d'une main, il était totalement exposé, à la vue de tous. Malgré cela il était comme invisible. Il serait pourtant aisé de lui tirer dessus et de le décrocher, il était une cible facile. Il attendit quelques instants puis entraîna tout son corps à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ses jambes faisant office de balancier et bloquant dans le même temps, le garde posté à la fenêtre. Il l'empêchait ainsi de dégainer la moindre arme. Puis, la lame parfaitement aiguisée de l'irlandais s'enfonça bien vite dans le corps immobile de l'ennemi. De sa gorge, un liquide carmin et visqueux coula. Erik restait froid, insensible face à la chaleur du sang qui teintait alors sa main de rouge. Il rétracta sa lame puis se releva, essuyant au passage sa main sur un mouchoir de tissu déjà maculé du même liquide. Il était parvenu rentrer dans l'enceinte du manoir.

A pas de loup, il voyait défiler couloirs et pièces ornées de meubles de luxe, de dorures et de tableaux de mauvais goût. Par endroits, des photos de famille, souvenirs éternels de la descendance de la famille Xavier, partisane de l'Ordre des Templiers jusqu'à la plus récente génération.

Il évitait habilement les regards des gardes postés, se dissimulant derrière un meuble, un rideau ou dans la pénombre. Il accéda finalement à une grande salle, un bureau à en juger par le mobilier. Une croix rouge décorait le mur, accrochée juste au-dessus du plan de travail de bois. Un homme, assez gras, aux cheveux blonds sales, y était accoudé, couchant sur papier dieu ne sait quoi, de la correspondance de Templier sans nul doute. L'irlandais se redressa et déclencha le mécanisme de sa lame secrète, dévoilant le métal tranchant de celle-ci. L'homme assis esquissa un rictus lorsque le tintement si caractéristique de l'arme propre aux Assassins lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Je t'attendais, Assassin. commença l'étranger, toujours dos à lui.

\- Vos chiens de garde ne sont pas très efficace si je peux me permettre, vous devriez renforcer la sécurité. fit malicieusement l'homme au capuchon.

\- J'y veillerai, ne t'en fais pas.

Le Templier se retourna alors et Erik le reconnut immédiatement: Caïn Marko. Il était présent lors de l'exécution de ses parents, il était de ceux qui avaient applaudi tandis que les flammes dévoraient les corps. Il était un pion au service du Grand Maître, un pion sur l'échiquier à éliminer afin d'accéder au Roi et de le faire tomber par la suite.

\- Comment vont tes parents? répliqua l'ennemi avec sarcasme.

L'Assassin serra le poing, sentant la colère monter en lui. La blessure était encore fraîche et le Templier en profitait pour frapper là où les assauts étaient les plus douloureux. Il adressa un regard plein de dédain à l'adresse de sa proie avant de s'élancer vers lui. L'homme fit un pas sur le côté, évitant la lame et asséna un violent coup de poing dans les côtes de l'Assassin, qui grimaça alors sous la douleur irradiant dans tout son flanc. Caïn saisit la dague dissimulée dans sa veste et entama un duel meurtrier avec son adversaire. Erik quant à lui, utilisa son épée, bien plus dévastatrice que sa lame d'Assassin. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant résonnait dans toute la pièce, les lames exécutant un même ballet. Les deux hommes étaient à égalité. Enfin, l'irlandais repéra une faille dans la défense de l'ennemi et en profita pour asséner un coup à l'arrière de ses genoux, le faisant chuter lourdement au sol. D'un coup de pied, il arracha la dague des mains du Templier et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin sur le carrelage de la pièce. Il posa un genou à terre et plaça la lame de son épée sous la gorge de son adversaire afin de le dissuader de tout mouvement. De sa main libre il enclencha sa lame et enfonça cette dernière dans sa poitrine, le sang fusa et se répandit sur la robe de l'Assassin. Il allait encore une fois devoir la laver. Caïn hurla de douleur, d'un cri déchirant et perçant. Il luttait alors que la vie le quittait peu à peu.

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité du spectacle l'autre jour... uh...bien qu'il fut de trop courte durée. ajouta Caïn non sans effort. D'ailleurs... le... le Grand Maître se réjouit à l'idée de te voir au bûcher toi aussi.

\- Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je vous éliminerai tous un par un puis je m'occuperai de Shaw.

\- Tu ne peux pas tuer l'Ordre, nous... nous sommes bien trop nombreux. Tu peux nous assassiner mais nos frères et sœurs prendront notre place! Les Assassins ne gagneront jamais, nous aurons notre Nouveau Monde!

\- Nous verrons cela. termina Erik en se relevant tandis que le Templier rendait son dernier soupir.

L'irlandais ferma les paupières du cadavre gisant sur le sol puis se redressa et rangea son épée. Il examina alors une dernière fois la pièce et son regard se posa sur la correspondance posée sur le bureau. Peut-être y trouverait-il des informations intéressantes. Il se saisit alors de l'intégralité du courrier et la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Malheureusement aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, ne lui offrant aucune opportunité de sortie. Les pas s'approchaient un peu plus. Il devait trouver une cachette. Il opta alors pour se dissimuler derrière le bureau, non loin du cadavre du Templier. Il entendit quelqu'un faire irruption dans la pièce, pousser un léger cri de surprise, bien vite étouffé par ce qu'il devinait être des mains. L'inconnu s'approcha du corps sans bruit, restant silencieux. Puis lorsqu'il fut à genoux à quelques mètres seulement de la cachette de l'Assassin, il soupira.

\- Erik, inutile de vous cacher je sais que vous êtes ici. fit-il.

Ledit Erik sortit alors de l'ombre, il avait reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix au fort accent londonien, aussi il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans d'effroyables circonstances. Il se redressa et lui fit face, le surplombant de sa hauteur.

\- Mr Xavier. fit Erik sur un ton neutre.

\- Charles je vous prie. enchaîna immédiatement le Templier. J'imagine que vous êtes le responsable de ce carnage?

\- A dire vrai... oui. répondit l'Assassin.

\- Je vois. fit Charles en se relevant, fixant son vis-à-vis. Je vous remercie Erik.

\- Pour? l'interrogea Erik, troublé par ces remerciements inattendus.

\- Mon "frère" Caïn était un véritable tyran, tout comme mon beau-père. Voyez ceci.

Le plus jeune dévoila ses bras, fins et délicats. Seulement, il se trouvait que cette peau si pure était marquée par endroit, ecchymoses, cicatrices et brûlures venaient enlaidir la beauté du brun. L'Assassin sentit la fureur le gagner, comment une telle cruauté envers les membres de sa famille était-elle possible? Même si cet homme était un Templier et de surcroît son ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie à son égard. Lui qui paraissait si innocent et doux, au visage angélique, comment des individus pouvaient-ils le violenter? Inconsciemment, il passa deux doigts sur une des cicatrices, un contact délicat et léger comme le battement d'une aile d'oiseau. Le toucher était rapide mais extrêmement doux, il s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec l'image parfaite qu'avait Erik de cet homme. Charles quant à lui, vit ses joues se teinter d'un rose tout à fait adorable, lui ajoutant un charme supplémentaire. Ce simple geste était, pour lui qui avait eu l'habitude de recevoir des coups à répétition, un doux réconfort plein de tendresse. Un contact qui tordit les boyaux du Templier avant d'y installer une douce chaleur. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il leva alors les yeux vers l'Assassin et croisa son regard acier, se fixant dans le sien. Incapable de soutenir ce regard si perçant, il se détourna et abaissa ses manches de chemise, cachant ses blessures.

\- Je... Je dois y aller Mr Lehnsherr. fit jeune homme. Pouvez-vous vous occuper du corps je vous prie?

\- Oui, bien sûr. répondit Erik, lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je vous remercie.

Charles se retourna alors et repartit en direction d'un couloir, mais avant de passer la porte, une main vint saisir son poignet, délicatement et fermement à la fois. L'Assassin le retenait, le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me rencontrer demain en ces lieux lorsque sonnera 16h? demanda Erik.

Le Templier ne cachait pas sa surprise, qu'était-il sensé répondre? Était-ce une ruse de l'Assassin ou bien une simple invitation de courtoisie? La proposition était tentante cela dit.

\- Je serai là. répondit-il finalement.

L'irlandais garda sa douce emprise sur le frêle poignet du jeune homme encore quelques instants avant de le relâcher et de voir s'éloigner son vis-à-vis, non sans l'avoir poliment salué.

Erik le regarda partir avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, s'enfuyant par une fenêtre ouverte située dans les pièces adjacentes. Il rejoignit les toits et s'éloigna du manoir des Xavier-Marko. Il prit cependant un instant de répit, perché sur la tuile d'une bâtisse, le manoir encore dans son champ de vision. Il repensa alors au sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsque sa peau avait effleuré celle du jeune noble. Un contact électrifiant qui lui avait rappelé de doux souvenirs, ceux de sa vie auprès de sa famille, alors qu'il était encore jeune et insouciant, ignorant tous des guerres qui rongeaient aujourd'hui le monde entier et ses peuples. Belle jeunesse. A cette époque il n'avait pas encore rejoint les rangs des Assassins et ignorait tout du conflit qui les opposait aux Templiers. Il se rappelait de sa vie d'avant, où il vivait avec ses parents dans un petit village d'Irlande. Là où les histoires n'ont pas d'importance et tous sont égaux. Une partie de la Confrérie irlandaise des Assassins s'était d'ailleurs installée non loin, prêt à suivre les directives de leur Mentor, Jakob Lehnsherr, Maître Assassin, aussi discret et rusé que le légendaire Ezio Auditore. Erik se rappelait des rires, des larmes, de ses frères et sœurs avec lesquels il s'était entraîné lorsqu'il était devenu à son tour membre de la Confrérie.

Un sentiment bien connu, chaud et doux.

Il secoua la tête et descendit du toit, se fondant dans la foule.

Il était tombé sous le charme de Charles Xavier.

* * *

 _Nooon ne me tapez pas, promis vous en aurez plus au prochain chapitre (ou pas)_

 _Les choses avancent à leur rythme entre les deux "ennemis" et pour répondre à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, chaque détail n'est pas laissé au hasard, les rôles de chacun dans cette fanfiction sont pensés, alors vous verrez bien la suite et la tournure que prendront les événements. Peut-être Charles deviendra-t-il Assassin, ou bien peut-être abandonnera-t-il l'Ordre des Templiers, qui sait!_

 _Bientôt, le retour de Logan! (d'ailleurs si vous avez vu le film, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Il n'est pas impossible que je fasse une scène en rapport avec le film)_

 _Merci et n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)_

 _Bye Bye et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (qui sortira normalement durant les vacances donc début avril)_

 _Vittoria Agli Assassini_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Comme promis voici le chapitre 4, je profite de mes vacances pour prendre de l'avance sur mes écrits. Sachez que la trame de base est toute tracée et que cette fanfiction comportera au total 8 chapitres. Initialement elle devait en faire 7 mais ce chapitre-ci a été plus long que prévu. Du coup vous aurez un chapitre ne plus, c'est pas formidable ça?_

 _Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre, il est assez violent (la violence explique le rating) et les propos tenus vont très certainement vous faire grincer des dents, le seul fait de l'écrire m'a donné des boutons._

 _je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!_

* * *

15h55. L'aiguille des secondes semblait avancer avec une lenteur agaçante. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait était interminable, de plus le tic tac incessant du mécanisme ne faisait qu'accroître sa nervosité, alors il appuyait frénétiquement sur le petit bouton d'ouverture de sa montre à gousset, c'était son moyen personnel pour apaiser un peu le lion qui grondait en lui. Il attendait dans le coin du bureau, cette même pièce où il avait assassiné Caïn Marko la veille. Kurt, le beau-père de Charles, craignant pour sa vie, la sécurité avait été doublée dans tout le domaine Xavier afin d'éviter toute intrusion intempestive d'un certain Assassin. Certes cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'introduire dans le manoir, mais cela l'avait ralenti dans son but. Il s'était faufilé discrètement, telle une ombre, échappant habilement aux regards des gardes et s'était glissé à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure des Xavier-Marko.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre à gousset : 15h57. Pourquoi les secondes s'égrenaient-elles aussi lentement? Intérieurement il faisait les cent pas. Il était à la fois impatient et extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de revoir Charles lors d'un rendez-vous cette fois. Rendez-vous que l'Assassin avait lui-même proposé. Le jeune homme avait immédiatement accepté sa proposition et le sourire qu'Erik avait reçu en retour était magique tant il rayonnait par sa pureté et son innocence. L'irlandais était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait totalement succombé au charme du brun, et ce malgré leurs différents. Charles avait des atouts majeurs non négligeables, ses yeux bleus reflétaient l'innocence et l'émerveillement face à un savoir nouveau, un teint blanc pareil à une poupée de porcelaine et une peau qu'aucune imperfection ne venait altérer, seules quelques tâches de rousseur constellaient ses pommettes et son nez, ajoutant une note angélique à ce visage déjà si pur. Puis ses fines lèvres roses parfaitement dessinées, indécentes de tentation, deux parties de chair qu'Erik aimerait goûter. Enfin, des boucles brunes rebelles venaient entourer cet adorable visage, faisant ressortir chaque trait et la couleur claire de ses prunelles bleues. Comment résister à une pareille beauté? De plus il appréciait grandement la compagnie du jeune homme, celui-ci était d'un naturel calme et pacifique, il ne semblait pas du genre à mener des guerres ni même à se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Passer un moment en sa compagnie le rendait impatient, sentiment qu'il n'avait connu que rarement dans sa vie. D'ordinaire il faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, sa condition d'Assassin la lui imposait, cependant, en cet instant précis, il était incapable de rester impassible.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à consulter sa montre, le jeune noble fit son apparition dans le bureau, vêtu d'une chemise crème, d'un veston bleu marine orné de somptueuses broderies, et d'un pantalon noir. Il ne portait pas la croix rouge, symbole de l'Ordre des Templiers aussi Erik se demanda si cet oubli était volontaire ou non. L'Assassin sortit alors de l'ombre et se dévoila à la lumière du jour, habillé de sa traditionnelle tunique. Il portait toujours son capuchon, dissimulant ainsi le haut de son visage. Son regard se posa dans celui de Charles et il sentit alors une douce chaleur se loger au creux de son ventre. Il s'avança vers lui, certainement avec plus de hâte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Mr Xavier. commença l'Assassin.

\- S'il-vous-plaît cessez de prononcer ce nom et appelez moi Charles. répondit le brun en lui tendant une main.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Charles. fit-il en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Erik.

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, cela vous dérangerait-il que nous gagnions mes quartiers, nous y serions bien moins exposés qu'ici?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. accepta Erik.

Charles arbora de nouveau un sourire radieux et guida le second en direction de son salon personnel, tout en prenant garde de ne croiser aucun membre de la sécurité. De son côté, Erik scannait chaque pièce traversée de ses yeux perçants, chaque détail avait son importance. Cependant ses pensées restaient focalisées sur une seule chose: la main de Charles tenait toujours fermement la sienne et ne semblait pas décidée à s'en détacher.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une vaste pièce, simplement décorée où l'air frais était parfumé par les quelques vases de fleurs disposés sur les meubles. Un grand canapé aux coussins rouges bordeaux trônait devant une cheminée, éteinte en cette saison printanière. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés face à face, deux fauteuils et au milieu de ces deux meubles, un échiquier se dressait. Chaque pion était à sa place, attendant le début d'une nouvelle partie. Puis, sur le côté de l'échiquier, une petite table de marbre soutenait une bouteille de whisky ainsi que deux verres faits dans un cristal pur. La pièce toute entière était à l'image de son occupant, agréable et chaleureuse.

Charles ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux avant de lâcher, presque à contre-cœur, la main de son vis-à-vis, et de l'inviter à s'asseoir d'un simple geste. Erik prit alors place dans un des fauteuils, son regard toujours posé sur le jeune homme qui se posta dans le fauteuil d'en face du sien.

\- Je vous sers un verre? demanda le brun en désignant la bouteille de scotch.

\- Volontiers.

\- Voici, fit-il en tendant à l'irlandais un verre rempli d'un liquide couleur ambre délicatement parfumé. J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas donné rendez-vous simplement pour passer du temps en ma compagnie je me trompe?

\- Eh bien, votre compagnie m'est agréable mais j'ai également quelques questions en tête et j'espérais que vous pourriez me répondre.

\- Je vous écoute Erik.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que sont précisément les fragments d'Eden?

Et Charles accepta la demande de l'Assassin, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ces artefacts, de leur création à leur pouvoir. Jusque lors, Erik ne connaissait leur existence et leur pouvoir que vaguement, son Mentor ainsi que ses frères et sœurs ne lui avaient jamais réellement expliqué en détail, il savait seulement que les Templiers ne devaient pas en avoir la possession. Désormais, il savait.

\- Vous avez une culture impressionnante Charles, je reste sans voix. le complimenta Erik en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

\- Je suis aidé, je suis le directeur de l'Institut de Recherches Xavier, c'est là-bas que nous étudions tout ce qui attrait aux fragments d'Eden. Tout mon savoir, je le dois à cet institut.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste. Et je vous remercie pour toutes ces informations, tout est plus clair désormais, même si je ne comprends pas encore totalement ce qui vous pousse à m'aider alors que vous pourriez tout simplement me tuer.

\- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille Erik. rétorqua presque aussitôt le noble.

\- Pourquoi cela? Nous sommes ennemis après tout.

\- Tout d'abord parce que je reste persuadé qu'Assassins et Templiers peuvent s'allier afin d'atteindre un but commun, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente j'en suis sûr. Sachez que je ne cautionne pas toujours les idéaux de mes semblables. Nous priver de notre liberté est pour moi une chose inconcevable.

\- Et pourtant vous effectuez des recherches sur des objets capables de nous soumettre tous...

\- Parce que j'en suis obligé! Mon beau-père ainsi que l'Ordre tout entier me tuerait si je venais à les trahir. Lorsque je refuse de m'exécuter, Kurt me corrige par des insultes ou pire, des coups.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le soyez pas mon ami. répondit Charles en esquissant un petit sourire, puis il soutint le regard de son vis-à-vis. Et ensuite, sachez que si vous veniez à disparaître j'en serais le premier affecté car je vous apprécie Erik, bien plus qu'un Templier ne le devrait à l'égard d'un Assassin.

Erik resta bouche-bée après une telle confession, Charles venait clairement de lui avouer ses sentiments et ses yeux, brillant de sincérité, ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Dire qu'une aussi belle créature était assise à un mètre de lui, délicatement penché sur l'échiquier, ses lèvres roses plus tentantes que jamais. Et voilà que ce dernier lui faisait un aveux. Ce qu'il lisait dans son regard était quelque chose de totalement nouveau, comme de la fascination, et une étincelle semblait y briller.

\- Dire que je ne sais même pas réellement qui est l'homme sous cette capuche... ajouta le brun en s'approchant davantage, saisissant le tissu du capuchon de ses fins doigts avant de le faire délicatement glisser de sa tête, découvrant ainsi l'ensemble de cette dernière. Je...

\- Oui? répondit l'Assassin, son regard toujours planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois sans votre capuche, je veux dire, lorsque je vous ai amené ici la première fois et soigné, votre visage était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures...

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir vous savez, je suis comme tout le monde.

\- Non, vous êtes différent...

Charles était totalement subjugué par la beauté de cet homme, deux yeux verts clairs absolument magnifiques, des traits masculin parfaitement dessinés, quelques cicatrices, vestiges de combats et souffrances passées et des cheveux courts châtains légèrement bouclés habillaient son crâne. Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux et son charme était bien réel. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas l'Assassin s'approcher de lui doucement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur sa joue qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Erik était à quelques centimètres de lui, son souffle chaud et rapide d'envie se posant sur ses lèvres. La tentation était si grande qu'Erik ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa le jeune homme. Le baiser fut doux, comme une première fois et Charles y répondit, à la plus grande surprise de l'irlandais. Il était désormais clair que l'attirance était mutuelle entre les deux hommes. Les lèvres de Charles était douces et sucrées, exactement comme se l'était imaginé Erik, seulement la sensation était bien plus exquise que dans ses représentations.

Erik se recula alors légèrement, laissant le temps à Charles de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour admirer l'expression dessinée sur le visage angélique du jeune noble qui, à cet instant, esquissait un magnifique sourire, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le corps tout entier de l'Assassin. Il allait embrasser de nouveau Charles lorsqu'un individu roux et gras fit irruption dans la salle sans même prendre la précaution de frapper. Pris sur le vif, Erik s'éloigna immédiatement.

\- Un Assassin chez moi?! Gardes! Gardes! hurla l'étranger.

\- Kurt attendez..! essaya Charles.

\- Attrapez-le! continua ledit Kurt.

\- Erik, tu dois fuir, tout de suite! fit Charles, paniqué.

L'Assassin s'exécuta et fila par la fenêtre avant que la sécurité n'eut le temps de l'attraper. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, il espéra de tout son cœur que Charles s'en sortirait face à son horrible beau-père. Cette après-midi avait été parfaite jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kurt et le baiser qu'ils avaient tous deux partagé était l'apothéose de cette journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à plonger la ville dans l'obscurité. Erik décida alors de profiter de la pénombre pour effectuer une mission de repérage au manoir de Shaw, ainsi, il pourrait aisément l'assassiner une fois la pomme en sa possession. Il arpenta les toits et contempla un instant les somptueuses teintes de roses et d'or qui venaient embraser le ciel. Le calme régnait, enfin, en apparence car dans l'ombre se tramait un odieux complot et une guerre interminable faisait rage entre deux camps. Erik profita de ce calme avant de gagner le lieu de sa mission.

Charles se tenait debout, face à son beau-père, immobile. Intérieurement, la terreur le rongeait, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Il leva les yeux vers Kurt et croisa son regard noir, empli de dégoût et de mépris. Le jeune noble soutint ce regard, grave erreur. Il reçut une violente gifle qui le fit tituber, et il se rattrapa au dossier du fauteuil à côté. Sa joue le brûlait terriblement, il sentait son être tout entier s'échauffer et bouillir de colère. Faisant preuve de courage, il lui fît affront et adressa à son beau-père un regard dédaigneux. Cela ne lui valut que de recevoir une seconde gifle, faisant écho à la première.

\- Comment oses-tu me regarder ainsi? rugit Kurt. Un pédéraste dans ton genre ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de fouler le sol de cette planète, je préférerai te voir, toi et ce fils de putain, brûler sur le bûcher!

\- Ne me parlez pas ainsi. répondit Charles le plus calmement possible, inutile d'attiser le brasier qui consumait Kurt.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une tantouze qui fornique avec un Assassin, notre pire ennemi! Mais peut-être aimerais-tu que je te punisse? Je suis certain que tu aimerais ça! fit Kurt en approchant de Charles, agrippant fermement et violemment son bras.

\- Ne me touchez pas! hurla le brun en se dégageant de l'emprise de ce monstre.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'aimer ça! Tu me dois obéissance Charles!

\- Jamais je ne plierai devant un monstre comme vous!

La rage secouait le corps tout entier de Charles, sa mâchoire était crispée et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant il serrait fermement ses poings. Les propos de Kurt le blessaient au plus profond de son être, cet homme ne lui inspirait que du dégoût, il n'avait rien de gentil ou d'amical. A bien y repenser, jamais il n'avait témoigné la moindre marque d'affection à l'égard de son beau-fils, bien au contraire, il le ruait de coups au moindre prétexte. Mais jamais les mots ne l'avaient autant atteint qu'en cet instant. Il aimait Erik, et il ne prêtait guère attention au fait que celui-ci soit un homme. Certes il avait bien conscience de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient tous deux au peuple, celle d'individus gravement malades et incurables, pêcheurs et abominables. Des erreurs de Dieu qui doivent périr par les flammes du bûcher. Mais jamais il ne culpabiliserait d'être tombé amoureux de l'Assassin. Erik était un miracle tombé du ciel depuis la disparition de sa chère mère. Il voyait en lui la solution, la clé des chaînes qui l'entravaient un peu plus jour après jour. La chape de plomb que lui imposait sa condition de Templier sous les ordres de Shaw lui était devenue insupportable, ses actions étaient étroitement surveillées. S'il venait à faire déshonneur à l'Ordre par quelque acte que ce soit, il serait vite ramener dans le droit chemin. Petit à petit, on le privait de sa liberté, étouffé par les devoirs et son statut de noble. Il était le plus brillant chercheur du Grand Maître et jamais il n'avait reçu de reconnaissance pour son travail acharné et son dévouement à la cause. Piégé dans une voie sans issue, Erik était la seule personne qui pourrait le libérer des liens qui l'entravaient. Charles était lassé des agissements des Templiers et de leurs méthodes radicales. Alors que lui se sentait privé de sa liberté, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait l'humanité s'ils parvenaient à leur fin. Le monde tout entier serait sous leur contrôle. De plus, depuis sa rencontre avec l'irlandais, le jeune noble songeait à quitter l'Ordre et à s'allier aux Assassins. Il partageait bien plus les idéaux de ces derniers que ceux des Templiers. Il pourrait mettre à disposition son savoir sur les fragments d'Eden et aider à leur localisation. Certes sa carrure frêle ne lui permettait pas de se battre, mais son intellect pourrait très certainement être utile à la Confrérie. Ainsi il serait débarrassé de son odieux beau-père et rester auprès d'Erik. Oui, cette vie était idyllique. Raven quant à elle... Charles ne la voyait que très peu. Elle participait directement aux activités des Templiers et lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur le terrain à enquêter, elle était courtisée par des hommes issus de familles nobles lors de soirées mondaines qu'organisaient Kurt, prêt à tout pour marier sa belle-fille au plus riche d'entre-eux. Malgré son absence, Charles et elle restaient proches, et lorsque cela était nécessaire, ils faisaient front ensemble contre leur beau-père. Oh bien sûr ils avaient quelques fois des différents, mais s'il arrivait un jour malheur à sa sœur, Charles en serait très affecté et éliminerait son tueur de ses propres mains. Ils se l'étaient tous deux jurés.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre le sortit de ses pensées et le ramena à la triste réalité. Le souffle coupé, Charles s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant les côtes sous la douleur. Kurt était dans une colère noire, il semblait prêt à le battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il reçut alors un coup de pied dans les côtes et sentit certaines se rompre sous le choc. Suffoquant, il tenta de se dégager, cherchant quelque chose des yeux pour se protéger mais ce fut en vain, un second coup de pied plus violent que le précédent le percuta dans l'abdomen, puis plusieurs s'en suivirent, heurtant son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son visage, sans le moindre ménagement ni pitié. Kurt n'avait que faire d'abîmer cette abomination qu'était son beau-fils. Il le ruait de coups, et ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier perdit connaissance sous la douleur, qu'il cessa de le violenter. Il le toisa du regard puis n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui envoyer un crachat en pleine figure, le laissant inconscient sur la moquette du salon de Charles. Kurt regagna ses quartiers, satisfait.

Charles resta ainsi durant des heures alors que le manoir s'endormait progressivement ainsi que ses occupants.

Erik, de son côté, avait mené à bien sa mission d'infiltration et de repérage et désormais, il connaissait les points stratégiques des lieux. Sa montre à gousset affichait minuit passé et il était alors sur le point de rentrer à l'auberge lorsqu'il repensa à Charles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, il avait vu la rage de Kurt et il connaissait la violence de cet homme. S'il avait osé lever la main sur Charles il allait amèrement le regretter. L'Assassin décida donc de passer au manoir Xavier-Marko afin de s'assurer que le jeune noble était en sécurité. Il gagna précipitamment l'immense bâtisse et utilisa sa vision d'aigle afin de repérer la localisation de Charles. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans son salon, sur le sol. Mon dieu... Craignant le pire, Erik se rua à l'intérieur, tuant un garde qui bloquait sa route, et arriva dans la pièce où Charles gisait sur le sol. Horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, il se jeta sur la moquette, le prenant dans ses bras et vérifia immédiatement sa fréquence cardiaque et sa respiration. Il était en vie, dieu soit loué. Erik le secoua pour le réveiller, l'appelant par son prénom à plusieurs reprises, comme un refrain répété sans cesse. Finalement, le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières, revenant peu à peu à lui.

\- Erik...? fit faiblement le brun.

\- Je suis là Charles, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. le rassura-t-il en passant délicatement une main dans ses boucles brunes. Nous devons nous occuper de tes blessures, tu peux marcher?

\- Je pense oui...

L'irlandais passa un des bras de Charles derrière ses épaules avec précaution et le soutint par la taille, l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la chambre du jeune noble. La marche fut pénible mais une fois arrivés, le brun s'installa sur le lit, silencieux. Erik prit le temps de fermer et verrouiller la porte et gagna la salle de bain afin de remplir une bassine d'eau chaude et de récupérer le nécessaire pour une toilette de confort. Il disposa le matériel sur une table de chevet située juste à côté du lit et s'agenouilla devant Charles, faisant doucement glisser la chemise tâchée de sang par endroits, le long du corps frêle de ce dernier. Une fois retirée, il envoya le vêtement sur le sol et observa un instant le Templier. Il restait silencieux, son regard était terne et perdu, il ne réagissait pas, alors Erik se saisit d'un gant de toilette chaud et imbibé de savon, et le passa délicatement sur la peau couverte d'hématomes et de coupures du jeune homme. La peau si belle, si pure et si parfaite de Charles était enlaidie par bleus et tâches de sang, une vue qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de l'Assassin. Kurt allait payer pour ses actes, mais avant tout, il se préoccupait du bien-être de l'être aimé. Il était doux dans ses gestes, le gant n'appuyait pas sur sa peau, la légère pression exercée était suffisante pour effacer les impuretés. Son regard ne s'attardait pas sur le corps nu de Charles, il ne cherchait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise, bien au contraire.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé le torse, dos, bras et visage, il banda ses blessures puis lui passa une chemise propre et retira le pantalon noir qui couvrait ses jambes, lui laissant uniquement son sous-vêtement. Il changea l'eau avant de reproduire pour les jambes, ce qu'il venait de faire pour le haut, avec tout autant de douceur. Il transmettait un peu de chaleur au jeune homme qui semblait petit à petit reprendre ses esprits. Charles leva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant d'Erik, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le mettre en confiance. Il esquissa alors un faible sourire à l'irlandais et s'installa sous ses draps. Erik alla déposer tout le matériel de toilette puis revint dans la chambre. Charles s'était endormi. Il s'installa donc dans un fauteuil près du lit et resta à ses côtés. Comment tant de cruauté était-elle possible? Comment l'être humain avait-il pu devenir aussi monstrueux? Il serait aisé pour Erik de se glisser dans la chambre où dormait Kurt et de prendre sa vie, mais il n'obtiendrait pas justice pour les coups portés au jeune homme. Non, il devait frapper plus fort.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'un hurlement ne fasse bondir Erik, Charles était assis dans son lit, tremblant, sa respiration était bruyante et rapide, la sueur venait mouiller son front et il semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. L'Assassin se posta immédiatement auprès de lui, assis sur le bord du matelas, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et attrapa son regard.

\- Charles, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. fit-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

\- Erik... Kurt, je... j'ai rêvé qu'il t'avait tué...

\- Tout va bien, je suis avec toi. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, rendors toi.

\- Oui...

Erik attendit que Charles se rallonge pour regagner son fauteuil, mais une faible voix l'appela avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Viens à côté de moi... s'il-te-plaît... murmura le brun alors que son vis-à-vis s'exécutait et s'installait sur le bord du matelas. Non... je veux dire, allonge toi...

Une légère teinte rose vint habiller les joues du noble, s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible la situation aurait été bien différente mais en cet instant, il avait seulement besoin de sentir la présence de celui qu'il chérissait. Erik retira sa tunique d'Assassin ainsi que sa lame secrète, conservant uniquement le pantalon, et se glissa dans les draps frais, aux côtés de Charles. Celui-ci vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, s'appropriant la chaleur que le torse nu de l'Assassin dégageait. Une chaleur réconfortante et grâce à laquelle il se sentait en sécurité. Le plus âgé entoura le corps de Charles, d'un bras tandis qu'il montait les couvertures sur eux deux de sa main libre. Puis il la passa finalement dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme, caressant doucement son crâne. Bercé par le soulèvement et l'affaissement de la poitrine d'Erik ainsi que par l'odeur qui lui était propre et ses douces caresses, Charles finit par s'endormir de nouveau. Erik resta un instant à l'observer dormir, il paressait plus calme et apaisé. Les rôles s'inversaient. Quelques semaines auparavant, Erik était recueilli, gravement blessé, par le Templier qui l'avait alors soigné dans le plus grand des secrets. Et aujourd'hui, Charles était blottit dans les bras de l'Assassin, blessé à son tour. Au final, ils semblaient tous deux avoir bien plus en commun qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Après quelques minutes, Erik tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, paisible.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'ai décidé de couper ici, car ce qu'il va s'en suivre mérite un nouveau chapitre._

 _Les choses vont changer à partir du chapitre 5, et je vous garantis que vous ne verrez rien venir._

 _Encore une fois je m'excuse de la violence (surtout verbale) de cette partie, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop blessé(e)s et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain épisode,_

 _à bientôt et n'oubliez pas la petite review ~_

 _-Vittoria Agli Assassini-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde, pardon pour ce mois d'absence, il m'a été difficile, voire impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire. De plus, à la base j'avais prévu de diviser cette fanfictions en huit chapitres, et après avoir terminé celui-ci, il se trouve qu'elle sera finalement en 9 parties._

 _Alors voilà, rendez-vous en fin de page, bonne lecture!_

* * *

La nuit se déroula sans réveil intempestif. N'importe qui serait entré dans cette pièce, aurait pu penser en voyant les deux jeunes hommes ainsi enlacés, qu'un lien extrêmement fort les unissait. Ils renvoyaient une image sereine et si douce qu'il s'agirait d'un crime que de les réveiller. Et pourtant, ce furent des coups donnés contre le bois de la porte qui réveillèrent les deux âmes-sœurs. Une voix féminine appela le nom du jeune noble à plusieurs reprises. Erik se redressa rapidement, prenant cependant garde à ne pas brusquer Charles, encore douloureux.

\- Ne crains rien Erik, c'est une domestique. Une brave femme à mon service, sa bonté n'a d'égal que sa loyauté. expliqua le brun bouclé. Ouvre lui, je t'assure qu'elle ne dira rien pour nous.

Erik passa alors une chemise blanche que Charles lui avait mis à disposition puis se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à la domestique. La jeune femme derrière la porte sembla vaguement surprise de voir un étranger dans la chambre de son maître. Elle fit respectueusement un mouvement de la tête afin de saluer l'homme en face d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient deux orbes noisettes. Elle n'était ni très grande ni trop petite, une belle femme malgré sa condition de domestique.

\- Bonjour Moïra, fit Charles en souriant à la jeune femme. Vous avez bien dormi?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, oui je vous remercie. Et vou... Mon Dieu...

Ses paroles furent interrompues lorsqu'elle remarqua avec horreur les hématomes qui couvraient le visage et les bras de Charles, alors seules parties visibles de son corps. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'air désolé. Cependant, elle constata que les blessures de son jeune maître avaient été pansées et protégées par de multiples bandages. Sur les plaies, Erik avait appliqué des compresses après avoir précautionneusement nettoyé les souillures. Sur les nombreux hématomes qui défiguraient le jeune noble, l'Assassin y avait apposé compresses imbibées d'alcool, le tout maintenu par des bandages, restés volontairement lâches afin de ne pas accroître la douleur déjà présente. La domestique se tourna vers l'inconnu.

\- Je ne saurai comment vous remercier pour les soins que vous avez prodigués à Monsieur. fit-elle à Erik.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal. répondit-il. Je ne peux tolérer ni même songer à des actes d'une telle cruauté. Je suppose que vous partagez mon avis, je me trompe?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas d'opinion à avoir Monsieur, je ne fais que servir la famille Xavier-Marko.

\- Personne dans cette pièce ne vous en interdit, n'est-ce pas Charles?

\- Tout à fait. ajouta le concerné. Moïra, je vous considère comme ma confidente et non pas comme ma domestique.

\- Monsieur Xavier, je...

\- Commencez par m'appeler Charles.

\- D'accord, si tel est votre souhait.

Embarrassée, Moïra préféra se retirer en cuisine et s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner tandis que Charles et son invité se préparaient. Le plus jeune des deux hommes alla dans la salle de bain après avoir reçut un doux baiser de l'irlandais, appréciant le contact chaud salvateur qui lui permit de se délester un peu des horreurs de la veille. Il repensa à cette nuit passée dans les bras de l'Assassin. La sensation chaude de son torse masculin dépourvu de vêtements, contre lui, alors que des doigts jouaient doucement dans ses boucles brunes. Cette nuit fut reposante et pour la première fois depuis des années, Charles s'était senti en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Erik avait revêtu sa tunique d'Assassin et lisait la correspondance qu'il avait dérobé à Caïn après l'avoir assassiné. Elle était en réalité destinée à Kurt.

"Monsieur Marko,

Il semblerait que les recherches de votre beau-fils, Charles, aient finalement abouties. Fonder cet Institut était bel et bien une excellente idée. Je suis désormais en possession de toutes les informations nécessaires concernant la Pomme d'Eden.

Aussi je vous serais gré de m'apporter le fragment sous peu, le progrès n'attend pas.

Je vous enverrai demain quelques uns de mes hommes afin de sécuriser votre escorte.

Je compte sur vous.

Avec mes respects les plus sincères,

S. Shaw, Grand Maître de l'Ordre Templier de Londres. "

La Pomme, elle était en possession des Xavier-Marko et bientôt, le plus dangereux Templier de Londres s'en emparerait. Erik devait à tous prix l'en empêcher. Il rangea la correspondance cachetée de la croix de l'Ordre dans sa poche intérieure puis se saisit d'une plume et d'une feuille avant de faire danser la pointe imbibée d'encre sur le papier.

"Charles,

Pardonne mon manque de courtoisie mais le devoir m'appelle. Je suis venu à Londres dans un seul but, et le temps me manque. Je dois agir.

Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ta compagnie ne m'est pas agréable, loin de moi cette idée. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est même le contraire. Les événements de la veille m'ont conforté dans mon idée: celle de mettre un terme à tes tourments.

Je vais tuer Kurt. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je ne peux le laisser te violenter davantage. Te voir ainsi blessé m'est insupportable.

Je reviendrai vers toi une fois ma mission accomplie, porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

Bien à toi,

Erik."

Il posa la plume et attendit quelques instants que l'encre ne sèche avant de déposer le papier en évidence sur une petite table où reposait la broche de l'Ordre, précieusement conservée dans un écrin de velours noir. Il s'équipa de ses armes puis fila par la fenêtre, rejoignant le toit. De là-haut, sa vue était excellente et les gardes ne viendraient pas le déloger. Il pouvait se concentrer sur son objectif: assassiner Kurt Marko et récupérer le fragment d'Eden.

A l'heure qu'il était, le Templier devait se trouver dans ses quartiers situés dans l'aile Ouest du manoir, se préparant à son important rendez-vous. Erik se concentra alors et usa de sa vision d'aigle pour localiser sa cible. Celle-ci s'agitait dans sa chambre, se parant de diverses décorations afin de faire bonne figure face au Grand Maître. L'Assassin ricana puis prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque sans se faire détecter par la sécurité renforcée du bâtiment. Un garde surveillait son unique point d'entrée, armé d'une épée et d'un fusil, il scrutait les alentours, alerte. Malgré sa vigilance accrue, il ne vit pas venir le couteau qui vint se ficher dans sa poitrine, atteignant directement son coeur. Il tomba presque aussitôt sur le sol, agonisant lentement et silencieusement. Erik descendit du toit de briques sur lequel il était et récupéra son arme, plantée dans le corps désormais sans vie du garde. Il fit un rapide tour des lieux à l'aide de sa vision d'aigle et repéra trois gardes postées dans la pièce voisine. Deux surveillaient les fenêtres et un autre faisait une ronde en son centre. Erik se plaça alors contre un mur, à l'abri des regards de l'ennemi, puis il décida d'opter pour la discrétion et balança une bombe fumigène à l'intérieur, plongeant ses occupants dans un épais écran de fumée. Il profita de cette diversion pour éliminer les gardes postés aux fenêtres à l'aide de sa lame secrète puis il se rapprocha du troisième, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.

Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, le dernier vigile accourut vers l'un des corps jonchés sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. Erik, dissimulé derrière un bureau, se glissa derrière lui, enclencha sa lame et vint trancher la gorge de sa victime. Le fluide carmin et visqueux gicla et s'écoula sur le sol, tout comme le garde à l'agonie. L'Assassin essuya sa lame puis la rétracta avant de passer dans la salle voisine, quant à elle inoccupée. Il traversa ainsi diverses pièces, toutes aussi mal décorées les unes que les autres. Dorures, tapisseries de mauvais goût et mobilier luxueux, tout dans cette aile du manoir respirait la prétention et le mépris. Il élimina quelques gardes qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin, puis arriva finalement devant la porte qui le séparait de l'infâme Kurt Marko. Il s'assura une dernière fois que sa cible se trouvait bien dans la pièce avant de sortir de ses sacoches deux crochets avec lesquels il brisa le mécanisme de la serrure. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, priant intérieurement pour que celle-ci n'émette aucun grincement suspect. Par chance, Kurt, posté à sa fenêtre et de dos, ne l'entendit pas arriver, trop occupé à guetter l'arrivée de son escorte. Lentement et sans le moindre bruit, Erik s'approcha de lui et sans prévenir, il aggrippa son épaule et le retourna face à lui, écrasant immédiatement une main contre sa bouche afin de retenir tout hurlement. Kurt se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur, incapable d'appeler de l'aide. Mais malgré sa vulnérabilité, il adressa à Erik un regard hautain et plein de dédain. Il commença même à ricaner. L'homme n'avait rien de chaleureux ni même d'humain, il n'inspirait que le mépris.

De sa main libre, l'irlandais lui asséna un violent coup de poing directement dans l'abdomen qui arracha un râle de douleur à sa victime. Puis un second, et un coup de genou dans le ventre. Enfin, il le mît au sol et lui écrasa son pied dans ses côtes. Sur le tapis, Kurt se tordait de douleur, maintenu par la main armée de son agresseur, sous sa gorge.

\- Où est la Pomme d'Eden? Parle!

\- Jamais je ne parlerai Assassin!

\- Dans ce cas je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer.

Et sur ces mots, Erik enfonça sa lame secrète dans le bras du Templier, remuant l'acier dans la chair de ce dernier, brisant les tissus et laissant le sang s'échapper et colorer les étoffes. L'arme semblait découper la peau avec une précision chirurgicale. Il retint un hurlement de douleur, incapable de bouger. Voyant que sa cible ne parlait toujours pas, il décida de retirer sa lame puis l'acier tranchant s'attaqua à son flanc gauche qui reçut alors une entaille assez conséquente et profonde pour le faire crier cette fois.

\- La, la Pomme est à l'Institut Xavier, elle est conservée dans une boîte au centre du bâtiment! Argh! Vous... Vous ne la récupérerez jamais, elle est étroitement surveillée!

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Erik termina sa phrase avant de percer la carotide de sa victime de sa lame finement aiguisée. Le sang fusa et vint entacher la tunique de l'Assassin d'un liquide carmin. Kurt quant à lui, suffoqua, à l'agonie, son cerveau subitement privé de son précieux oxygène. Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis que son teint se faisait presque aussi rouge que le fluide qui le maculait. Erik se releva, jetant un regard de dégoût au mourant. Il le laissa alors, gisant sur le sol dont les tapis s'imbibaient peu à peu du sang de leur propriétaire, avant de quitter les lieux. En fuyant le secteur, Erik s'aperçut que l'escorte personnelle du Grand Maître venait d'arriver, pour sûr ils n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir le corps sans vie de Kurt. Il devait vite agir. Il gagna le toit le plus proche, situé à juste distance du manoir, assez pour être hors de portée des gardes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en contrebas. S'il n'était pas couvert de sang, il se serait glissé parmi la foule londonienne mais ainsi souillé, les choses s'avéraient compliquées. Il opta finalement pour la furtivité qu'offraient les toits de la ville.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en route, Erik sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main chaleureuse et amicale. Surpris, il se retourna vivement et fit face à l'inconnu, qui n'en était en réalité pas un.

\- Logan! Quelle surprise!

\- Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir n'est-ce pas?

\- Pas le moins du monde, cela me fait très plaisir mon frère.

\- Moi aussi. continua Logan. Erik, je suis désolé pour tes parents...

\- ... Je te remercie. Mais dis moi ce qui t'amène.

\- Je suis venu t'aider dans ta mission. Où en es-tu dans tes recherches?

\- La Pomme d'Eden est à l'Institut xavier, les Templiers allaient la livrer à Shaw, mais j'ai éliminé Kurt Marko avant.

\- Bien. Nous devons la récupérer avant eux.

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- Oh Erik, tu devrais enfiler cette tenue.

Logan lui tendit alors une nouvelle tunique, identique à celle que l'irlandais portait actuellement à l'exception que celle-ci n'était pas tâchée de sang et de boue. Reconnaissant de cette attention, l'Assassin passa sa tenue propre et esquissa un sourire à son ami. D'un regard, ils saisirent les pensées de l'autres, enfilèrent leur capuche respective puis quittèrent les toits de briques et se fondirent dans la foule londonienne qui s'amassait dans les rues.

Bien décidés à accomplir leur mission, ils arrivèrent devant l'Institut Xavier puis examinèrent très attentivement chaque recoin du bâtiment. Effectivement, les lieux étaient étroitement surveillés, non pas par les gardes habituels mais par des Templiers, lourdement armés. Il serait certain que pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte, un conflit ouvert avec l'ennemi était inévitable. Erik et Logan se séparèrent alors, l'irlandais choisissant d'entrer par la porte arrière de l'Institut. Le second opta pour une fenêtre.

Les deux Assassins parvinrent rapidement à faire irruption dans le bâtiment, neutralisant les Templiers à coups de bombes fumigènes et de lame secrète. Ils déambulaient maintenant dans corridors et pièces de recherches, leur ombre glissant silencieusement contre le mobilier. Les malheureux gardes qui les croisaient avaient à peine le temps de voir la capuche de leur meurtrier qu'ils s'effondraient sur le sol, l'acier plongé dans leur chair.

Erik arriva finalement dans la salle où était conservé le précieux fragment tant convoité, seulement, ce dernier ne se trouvait pas sur le socle qui lui était réservé. Quelqu'un l'avait déplacé, ou bien s'en était emparé. La découverte le fit grincer des dents. Et si Kurt avait menti et qu'une seconde personne était déjà en route pour le livrer au Grand Maître? Etait-ce trop tard? Puis des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait l'irlandais.

\- Je crains que tu n'arrives trop tard Assassin. fit une voix féminine, hautaine et confiante.

\- Comment?

Erik se retourna et fit face à l'inconnue. Devant lui, une jeune femme dont les boucles blondes tombaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, se dressait. Ses yeux brillaient de haine et de mépris. A sa boutonnière, la même croix rouge ornait sa veste et à son annulaire droit, la chevalière de l'Ordre Templier mettait en valeur sa main vêtue d'un fin gant noir.

\- La Pomme n'est plus ici, et à l'heure qu'il est, Maître Shaw doit certainement en être le nouveau propriétaire.

\- Les fragments d'Eden n'appartiennent pas aux Templiers.

\- Pas plus qu'ils ne sont la propriété des Assassins.

\- Utilisés à tort ils peuvent entraîner la chute du genre humain. Tout ce que souhaite l'Ordre est de soumettre les peuples et d'en devenir les gouverneurs. Vos intentions ne sont en aucun cas nobles. Priver les populations de leur liberté est un crime.

\- Parce que assassiner dans l'ombre des êtres innocents, suivant uniquement des ordres allant à l'encontre de vos principes est une cause noble? Vous, les Assassins, n'avez cure des circonstances, vous tuez vos cibles de sang-froid sans même vous interrogez. La liberté mène au chaos total, c'est pour cette raison que l'être humain a besoin d'être guidé, sans quoi elle ne progressera jamais. Et pour se faire, le monde doit être débarrassé des gêneurs.

La jeune femme se saisit rapidement du colt jusque lors encore dans son étui avant de tirer sur son ennemi. Un bruit presque inaudible se fit entendre lorsqu'elle pressa la détente. Ce ne fut pas une balle qui se ficha dans la peau de l'Assassin, mais l'aiguille d'une fléchette. L'aiguille diffusa alors son produit dans la circulation sanguine de l'irlandais, se répandant dans l'organisme tout entier de ce dernier. Rapidement, il sentit son corps se faire faible et engourdi. Il tomba sur le sol de l'Institut, incapable de faire appel à ses forces, totalement vulnérable. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes tandis qu'il luttait contre le produit hypnotique qui le paralysait de toute action. Incapable de résister, Erik sombra dans un profond sommeil, conscient de sa situation critique.

La Templière ricana, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres, puis brandit un second revolver, létal cette fois-ci, et le pointa sur la tête de celui qui gisait désormais sur le sol. L'index posé sur la détente, elle était sur le point de tirer lorsque une lame d'acier trancha sa carotide dans le plus grand des silences. Elle fit face à son agresseur et découvrit avec stupeur un second Assassin, plus grand et plus imposant que celui qu'elle venait de neutraliser quelques instants plus tôt.

Subitement à court d'oxygène, elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le magnifique tapis ivoire de la pièce, son sang imbibant petit à petit le tissu d'un liquide carmin et visqueux. Les mains posées sur sa gorge dont la plaie béante saignait abondamment, elle agonisait, sans quitter son meurtrier du regard. Aux portes de la mort, elle arborait toujours ce sourire malsain et hautain.

Elle avait accompli sa mission, Charles avait remis la Pomme au Grand Maître. Sa diversion avait été parfaite et les Assassins étaient tombés dans son piège.

Son regard devint vitreux et vide, inanimé. La lueur de fierté avait disparu, son dernier soupir venait de s'évaporer dans l'air.

Raven Darkholme était restée fidèle à l'Ordre jusqu'au bout, et elle venait de s'éteindre ici, à l'Institut Xavier, baignant dans une marre visqueuse et l'odeur âcre du sang.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, je sais finir ainsi ce n'est pas cool, mais vous faire patienter m'amuse._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il n'est pas vraiment digne d'un grand intérêt mais il est majeur pour la suite._

 _Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant._

 _A la prochaine!_

 _-Vittoria Agli Assassini-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou mes chers petits mutants, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais (un peu) laissé en haleine au précédent. Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écris la suite assez rapidement (vous savez pendant des cours ennuyeux et inintéressants)._

 _Le dénouement final se profile, et vous ne verrez pas la chute arriver ~ (mais pas tout de suite, il reste un bout de chemin à faire pour nos deux chouchoux). Je tiens aussi à préciser que Charles n'est pas encore officiellement membre de l'Ordre Templier, il est un allié majeur et agit comme tel._

 _Aussi, je ne le fais jamais, mais je vais répondre à vos reviews (pour ceux qui postent en anonyme)_

 _Luciole: Oui je suis désolée, je suis une horrible personne, mais vois-tu, dans x-men, je ne supporte absolument pas Raven, alors ceci explique sa mort dans cet AU (même si tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, qu'elle avait un bon fond)_

 _Dumini: Kurt et bel et bien mort si ça peut te satisfaire, réjouis-t-en, il l'avait bien mérité. Et oui, Raven ne pouvait QUE faire partie des Templiers, impossible de l'imaginer en Assassin (de mon point de vue). J'ai hâte de connaître tes réactions sur ce chapitre et les prochains! _

_Merci tout particulièrement à vous deux qui suivez fidèlement la publication d'un nouveau chapitre et prenez le temps de laisser une review!_

 _Merci tout de même à ceux qui lisent (malgré le fait que vous ne laissiez pas votre avis en commentaires)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Paré de ses plus beaux habits, Charles s'engouffra dans la carriole, prenant place sur une banquette de velours bordeaux. L'intérieur était fait d'ébène et de chêne et de rideaux pourpre. La porte se referma, plongeant le jeune noble dans l'obscurité. Le cocher démarra, ordonnant à ses chevaux de partir au trot, suivi de près par trois Templiers armés, du haut de leur monture.

L'escorte traversa les rues de Londres, les sabots ferrés de l'attelage claquant contre le pavé par endroits, se mêlant à la boue par d'autres. Charles regardait le paysage défiler au travers de la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, l'embrasant par une douce et chaude couleur or. Illuminée par un rayon de soleil, la croix en boutonnière du Templier scintillait fièrement. Il posa un regard sur la boîte posée à sa droite, une boîte taillée dans du bois et décorée de quelques dorures. A l'intérieur se trouvait la Pomme d'Eden, précieux fragment avidement convoité. Elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour Charles, ses recherches avaient été fructueuses en tous points. Bientôt, il remettrait l'artefact au Grand Maître et honorerait la promesse qu'il avait un jour faite à sa mère. Celle de ne jamais faillir à son devoir en tant qu'allié des Templiers. Sa soeur, Raven, avait elle reçu le précieux titre de Chevalier de l'Ordre. Pour l'instant, Charles restait un allié majeur et crucial à la cause.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte que le cocher venait de stopper la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le londonien se saisit de la boîte, la serrant fermement et la dissimulant dans les pans de son manteau. Entouré de ses gardes du corps, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au bâtiment: un imposant manoir se dressant sur plusieurs étages et s'étendant sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, lui faisait face. Sa surface excédait très certainement celle de son propre manoir.

Charles inspira profondément puis souffla avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et de s'y engouffrer. A l'intérieur il fut guidé par des Templiers, vers un grand salon dépourvu de chaleur. Le mobilier n'avait rien d'accueillant ou de convivial, il était froid et brut. Il avait profité de cette courte visite afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Des tireurs étaient postés aux fenêtres et des gardes surveillaient chaque pièce, main sur la garde de leur lame, exécutant leur ronde avec la plus grand attention. Il serait difficile pour un étranger de s'introduire dans le bâtiment sans se faire détecter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles fut rejoint par Sebastian Shaw en personne, étroitement surveillé par une sécurité accrue. L'homme était inquiétant et mystérieux à la voix, ses yeux brillant de malice, étaient froids et sans pitié. Autour de son cou pendait la croix de l'Ordre, rappelant son statut. Il esquissa un sourire des plus sinistres, fier.

\- Bonjour Master Xavier, commença-t-il.

\- Grand Maître, répondit Charles avec la plus grande des politesse. Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé, la Pomme d'Eden. ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la précieuse boîte.

\- Enfin...

Shaw s'en saisit, ouvrant son couvercle afin de dévoiler l'artefact. Celui-ci reposait dans un écrin de velours noir. D'une main, il attrapa la relique et la brandit devant lui. Un rayon de lumière se refléta sur l'objet, accentuant les dorures de celui-ci. Il semblait luire dans la main du Templier, projetant d'étranges symboles sur les murs dans une couleur or majestueuse. Le Grand Maître se réjouissait du spectacle.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'Ordre recherche ces fragments, et voilà que nous en possédons finalement un. C'est magnifique. fit le Templier avant de se tourner vers Charles. Master Xavier, vous avez prouvé votre fidélité à notre cause durant toutes ces années sans jamais faillir, nous n'aurions jamais pu atteindre de tels résultats sans votre précieuse aide. L'heure est venue de récompenser votre loyauté.

Shaw dégaina son épée, la dénudant de son fourreau, et posant le sommet de la lame sur le sol. La garde faite de métal était ornée du symbole des Templiers. Charles sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine sous le coup de l'excitation.

\- Jurez-vous de respecter les préceptes de notre Ordre, et tout ce que nous défendons? commença Shaw.

\- Je le jure. répondit Charles sans hésitation.

\- De ne jamais révéler nos secrets ou divulguer la vraie nature de nos actes?

\- Je le jure.

\- De nous rester fidèle quoi qu'il advienne, jusqu'à la mort?

\- Je le jure.

\- Vous êtes désormais des nôtre Master Xavier, vous voilà Chevalier de l'Ordre Templier. Puisse le Père de la Sagesse vous guider.

\- Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider. répéta le brun.

\- Donnez-moi votre main.

Le Grand Maître saisit la main qui lui était tendue et s'empara de l'anneau qu'un de ses hommes avait apporté. Il le passa à l'annulaire droit de Charles puis relâcha sa main. Sans le quitter du regard, il lui sourit.

\- Ensemble, nous bâtirons un Nouveau Monde dans lequel nous serons les guides du peuple et où la paix prospérera.

Le nouveau Templier lui rendit son sourire avant de contempler la chevalière de l'Ordre qui décorait gracieusement sa main, soulignant ainsi son serment d'allégeance aux siens. Il jubilait intérieurement, il avait enfin honoré sa promesse. De plus, il pouvait maintenant entrevoir la possibilité d'une paix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant, la fin des conflits et ce, grâce à ses frères et soeurs.

Il resta quelques heures au manoir de Shaw, partageant une tasse de thé ou deux tout en discutant de l'utilisation du Fragment, ainsi que de l'avenir glorieux du peuple anglais. Puis il regagna la carriole qui le ramena à son manoir. Assis et le regard planté au-dehors, il songea à sa soeur bien-aimée, il était particulièrement impatient de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Pour sûr, celle-ci serait folle de joie en l'apprenant, ils étaient tous deux si proches l'un de l'autre. Certes ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais le lien qui les unissait était si fort que c'en était presque identique. Raven, à la seule différence, avait été recueillie par feu Sharon Xavier, à l'époque où son défunt et regretté mari était toujours de ce monde. Elle l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille et lui avait inculquée une éducation de Templière. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre dès sa majorité, mettant sa maîtrise des lames et sa clairvoyance au profit des soldats Templiers aux côtés desquels elle se battait. Elle combattait et servait dignement le cause. Oui, il lui tardait d'annoncer cette grande nouvelle à Raven.

Ce fut Moïra qui l'accueillit à son retour au manoir. La jeune femme l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Charles remarqua bien vite l'air grave qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de dissimuler, en vain. Elle le reçut, lui esquissant un sourire presque forcé, témoin silencieux de sa peine.

\- Bon retour chez vous Monsieur Xavier, commença la domestique. Votre rendez-vous fut-il fructueux?

\- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer Moïra, merci.

\- Votre dîner vous attend dans la salle à manger.

\- Ma soeur Raven, se joindra-t-elle à nous?

\- Monsieur... je, je dois vous dire quelque chose au sujet de Mademoiselle Darkholme.

\- Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Comment va-t-elle?

\- Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît, le salon sera plus propice à la discussion.

Charles suivit la domestique jusque dans le grand salon. D'ordinaire, il n'y venait jamais excepté lorsque la famille recevait des invités d'importance. Il évitait habituellement de croiser la route de Kurt et Caïn. Son esprit, cependant, restait focalisée sur sa soeur, les paroles de Moïra avaient fait naître une boule au creux de son ventre. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait, et il espérait de tout coeur avoir tort.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil recouvert de cuir, Moïra s'asseyant juste en face de lui. Son air triste s'était accentué alors qu'elle semblait se donner du courage pour poursuivre la conversation.

\- Je vous écoute Moïra, commença le noble, brisant le silence, poursuivez je vous prie.

\- Mademoiselle Darkholme, votre soeur... a été retrouvée sans vie à l'Institut Xavier durant votre absence...

\- Comment?

\- Hank McCoy l'a découverte, baignant dans son propre sang...

\- Non, c'est impossible...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur... Je me dois également de vous informer que Monsieur Kurt, votre beau-père, a également succombé à son meurtrier.

\- ... Qui? fit le brun, abasourdi.

\- Nul ne le sait, cependant la blessure à la gorge de votre soeur prouve clairement qu'elle a été assassinée de sang-froid.

\- Des Assassins... murmura Charles à lui-même.

\- Vous disiez?

\- Rien. Merci de m'avoir averti.

\- C'est mon devoir Maître Xavier.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser seul un moment?

\- Bien sûr, je serais dans la salle à manger si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Merci...

Moïra quitta le salon, retournant dans la salle à manger où le dîner, jusque lors fumant, avait perdu sa chaleur et sa délicieuse odeur. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'imaginer la peine que devait ressentir son Maître à cet instant.

Charles n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, abasourdi et dans un état de sidération totale. Il ne réalisait pas la situation. Sa soeur, Raven, lâchement abattue par des Assassins, ceux avec qui il avait songé à s'allier un moment. Il avait été bien naïf de croire en de telles utopies. La rancune le gagnait, alourdissant son coeur. La tristesse et la haine envahissait son corps tout entier. Ses poings crispés, serraient le cuir des accoudoirs tandis que sa frêle enveloppe corporelle était secouée de spasmes. Les sanglots visibles témoignaient de la peine immense qui le déchirait. Puis des larmes chaudes dévalèrent ses joues, mouillant ses magnifiques yeux bleus d'un liquide cristallin et salé. Des pleurs mêlés de colère, de haine et de tristesse profonde. Sa mâchoire serrée, les sons déchirant de sa souffrance raisonnaient dans la pièce, il laissait ses sentiments le submerger, s'extérioriser. Il était vulnérable, faible. Il venait de perdre Raven, la seule femme qui ait jamais comptée à ses yeux, celle qui lui avait donné maintes raisons de ne pas céder face à la torture de son beau-père et de Caïn, elle l'avait soutenu durant des années sans faillir. Ce fut Raven qui lui enseigna la maîtrise de la lame, ce fut elle qui l'encouragea à fonder et diriger l'Institut Xavier. Cette splendide jeune femme, brave, forte, courageuse, et à l'âme rebelle, avait été sa raison de vivre, un coin de lumière au sein d'un monde d'obscurité et de noirceur. Elle fut sa motivation, son modèle, sa fierté. Il s'était juré de la protéger peu importe le prix. Elle n'avait pas mérité une pareille fin.

Un désir de vengeance naissait peu à peu dans son esprit meurtri, les Assassins allaient en payer le prix. Charles venait à maudire le conflit qui opposaient les Templiers au camp ennemi. S'il n'avait pas existé, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Ses yeux voilés par les larmes, se posèrent sur la chevalière de l'Ordre qu'il portait désormais à son doigt, lui rappelant son choix d'allégeance. Il appartenait aux Templiers et en défendait la cause. Les Assassins ne juraient que par la violence, supprimant les vies de ceux qui ne faisaient que suivre les ordres de leurs supérieurs, innocents en somme. Ils n'apportaient que le chaos et l'anarchie. Cela devait cesser.

Erik avait regagné l'auberge, accompagné de Logan. Ils partageaient tous deux la chambre, Logan ayant élu le canapé comme lit de fortune.

Ils se trouvaient au bar de l'établissement, appréciant une pause dans leur mission. Leurs capuches respectives posées sur leurs épaules masculines et fortes, ils avaient tous deux des traits fatigués. Assis dans un coin de la salle, ils élaboraient un plan afin de récupérer l'artefact et de l'arracher des mains de leurs ennemis. A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils sirotaient leur bière et discutaient infiltration. Le temps pressait, il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant que les Templiers n'utilisent la Pomme afin d'écraser le libre arbitre. Les deux Assassins venaient d'éliminer des pions sur l'échiquier du Grand Maître, Caïn, Kurt, et Raven. Sebastian Shaw était leur prochaine cible.

La vieille femme de l'accueil s'approcha de deux hommes.

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr, navrée de vous déranger, mais on m'a chargé de vous remettre cette lettre. fit-elle.

L'irlandais saisit l'enveloppe sans omettre de remercier l'aubergiste. Il découvrit le papier cacheté du sceau des Templiers, à son nom. Il brisa la cire froide et mit à nu le papier dissimulé à l'intérieur. L'écriture était soignée, les courbes manuscrites couchées sur la feuille étaient à l'image de leur auteur.

"Mon très cher Erik,

Ta présence me manque, ta chaleur et ta bienveillance me semblent lointains, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un doux rêve.

J'aurais tant besoin de ton réconfort en cet instant. Mon coeur saigne et mon être tou entier hurle de douleur. Ma soeur, Raven, ma tendre et chère soeur a été lâchement assassinée. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme m'a été arrachée. Cette âme, aujourd'hui, a besoin de tes bras, de ta force.

Je te suis reconnaissant pour avoir pris soin de moi l'autre jour, je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille, je le crains, tu as éliminé la cause de mes souffrances, le bourreau qui m'a torturé toutes ces années. Merci Erik.

Je t'attendrai ce soir, je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte.

Bien à toi,

Charles."

L'Assassin tomba des nues, la femme Templier que Logan et lui-même avaient supprimé s'avérait être la soeur de Charles. Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait enquêté sur ses différentes cibles, il en avait entendu parlé, mais cette information lui avait échappée par la suite. La culpabilité envahit soudainement Erik, il était en quelque sorte responsable de la souffrance de son bien-aimé. Mal à l'aise, il se leva de sa chaise de bois, grinçante, sous le regard étonné de son frère d'arme. Sans dire mot, il quitta les lieux et prit la direction du manoir Xavier. Logan comprit le message silencieux et resta à l'auberge, songeant à un plan.

Charles se trouvait dans sa chambre, éclairée par quelques chandeliers et bougies solitaires. Il était aux alentours de 23h et au-dehors, l'astre nocturne jetait sa lumière mystérieuse sur la ville, illuminant les façades du manoir. Le Templier avait conservé ses habits du jour. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés, souvenirs douloureux de la mort de sa soeur qu'il avait apprise quelques heures auparavant. Il se tenait là, debout sur son balcon, appuyé contre la rembarre, appréciant l'air frais qui venait fouetter son visage fatigué, faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes. Ses mains posées sur la rembarre, étaient crispées, tremblantes. Il attendait quelqu'un. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rédiger sa lettre et envoyer un de ses hommes la porter à son destinataire. Charles espérait maintenant que son vis-à-vis répondrait présent à son invitation.

Erik localisa aisément Charles, appuyé sur son balcon, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. les ombres de la nuit obscurcissaient son visage, et l'Assassin pouvait clairement lire la douleur en lui, et ce malgré la distance.

Il se glissa à sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter. Il avait ôté son capuchon et ainsi, Charles pouvait admirer son visage illuminé par la lune. A peine leurs regards se croisèrent que le Templier se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Des bras qui se resserrèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte tendre et bienveillante. Erik se voulait rassurant pour Charles, il voulait soulager sa peine. Il glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes et caressa son cuir chevelu, amoureusement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que le jeune noble ne se dégage lentement de lui. Erik saisit délicatement son visage de ses deux mains, la chaleur de celles-ci se posant sur la fraîcheur et l'humidité de ses joues. Charles leva les yeux sur lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il croisa deux yeux gris acier, emplis de tendresse et d'affection. Jamais ils ne s'étaient clairement avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais en cet instant, ils brillaient comme une évidence dans le regard d'Erik. Ce regard permit au londonien d'oublier tous ses tourments quelques secondes, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son être, se logeant dans son coeur et au creux de son ventre. L'irlandais se pencha doucement avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres roses du noble. un geste simple et intime qui déversa une vague de réconfort dans le corps de Charles. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, puis le Templier y mit un terme et s'écarta.

\- Merci d'être venu Erik. murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Ne me remercie pas Charles.

\- Je dois te parler... ajouta-t-il en faisant entrer son invité dans sa chambre, se tenant debout face à lui, bras croisés.

Erik devina à sa posture que son amant s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de particulièrement pénible. Il remarqua également la chevalière à son annulaire droit, chose que Charles nota du regard.

\- Oui, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le Grand Maître a reconnu mes efforts et ma loyauté et m'a nommé Chevalier.

\- Tu lui as remis la Pomme n'est-ce pas? Je croyais que Kurt était celui chargé de cette mission.

\- C'était avant que tu ne décides de le tuer. Après avoir lu ta note, j'ai choisi de prendre sa place et de la lui livrer.

\- Es-tu conscient des conséquences que cela va avoir sur nos libertés?

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore? J'ai étudié les fragments d'Eden, je connais l'étendue de leur pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je l'ai remise à celui que j'estime être le seul capable d'amener la paix. La violence va être éradiquée et les Assassins ne feront pas exception, ainsi vous cesserez de supprimer des innocents.

\- En agissant de la sorte, vous allez soumettre les peuples à votre autorité. La liberté mène à la paix.

\- Tu te trompes, la liberté est une invitation à l'anarchie et au chaos. répliqua Charles.

\- C'est faux.

\- Erik, je dois savoir, as-tu oui ou non assassiné ma soeur?

\- Je...

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Oui ou non?

Erik resta silencieux, pris au dépourvu par cette question. Que devait-il répondre? Il ne pouvait mentir, Charles méritait mieux qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité et l'irlandais devait prendre sur lui. "Tout est permis" se souvint-il, ce précepte du crédo qui stipule que les Assassins n'ont certes pas de limites, mais que chaque actes a des conséquences et qu'ils doivent en assumer les conséquences, qu'elles soient glorieuses ou tragiques. Erik devait lui dire. Il allait très certainement perdre la confiance aveugle que lui portait Charles, peut-être celui-ci lui pardonnerait-il, nul ne le sait.

\- Oui. avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- C'est la vérité Charles.

\- Un des chercheurs de l'Institut t'a vu t'effondrer au sol. Il a vu ton complice trancher sa gorge sans la moindre hésitation. Dis-moi son nom.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Je veux son nom!

\- Je ne te le donnerai pas Charles!

\- Vous avez lâchement assassiné ma soeur, la seule famille qu'il me restait.

\- Charles... je suis désolé... fit Erik, s'approchant de lui pour prendre sa main, en vain.

\- Ne me touches pas! hurla Charles. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, le mal est fait. Vas-t-en, sors d'ici.

\- Ecoute-moi.

\- Disparais! Et si tu oses remettre les pieds dans mon manoir, sache que tu reçu et traité comme une menace.

\- Charles, je...

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Erik. Vas-t-en!

L'Assassin ne se fit pas prier une nouvelle fois et fila par la fenêtre. Il quitta le secteur, perché sur un toit. La fenêtre du noble se referma derrière lui et la lumière dans la chambre mourut progressivement, laissant place aux Ténèbres. La voix de Charles résonnait dans son esprit telle une litanie incessante. Sa voix brisée, pleine de tristesse et de déception. Les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses sublimes yeux, compressaient son coeur. Il avait brisé cet homme, il l'avait fait souffrir et rien ne réparerait son erreur.

Charles s'était assis sur son lit, avalant d'une traite un verre de scotch, l'alcool lui brûlant délicieusement la gorge dans une douce chaleur réconfortante. Il posa le contenant en cristal sur une petite table avant de retirer ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que seule sa chemise ne subsiste. Il rangea précautionneusement sa broche et sa chevalière dans un écrin en velours puis s'allongea sur son matelas.

Son coeur était lourd, brisé en des milliers d'éclats, il avait du mal à respirer, oppressé par sa peine. Il se sentait vide, incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment positif, tel une coquille dépourvue d'âme. En une journée, il avait perdu sa soeur, Raven, et celui qui avait volé son coeur. Trahi jusque dans la chair par celui en qui il avait confiance, Charles se jura d'éliminer l'Assassin de sa soeur.

Le sommeil ne vint pas au noble cette nuit-là, son esprit s'égarant dans des contrées indéfinies, perdu dans les souvenirs et la rancoeur.

Plus rien ne serait pareil entre Charles et Erik.

Ils venaient de passer du statut d'amants et d'alliés à celui d'ennemis.

* * *

 _Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre, il aura été bien plus long que les précédents, beaucoup de choses s'y sont passées._

 _Je suis une horrible personne, mais à partir de maintenant, abandonnez l'idée de voir du fluff, vous êtes prévenus. Ne soyez pas décus!_

 _Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi votre avis dans les commentaires,_

 _et rendez-vous au prochain épisode :)_

 _\- Vittoria Agli Assassini -_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde, pardon de ma longue absence mais j'ai expérimenté le syndrome de la page blanche, et si une certaine personne ne m'avait pas motivée à écrire, vous seriez certainement encore en train d'attendre... Désolée._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous me faites extrêmement plaisir et c'est grâce à vous que cette fanfiction continue d'évoluer, c'est grâce à vous que j'écris, alors un immense merci!_

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre que partageaient les deux assassins. L'atmosphère était lourde et particulièrement tendue. Logan dormait depuis quelques heures maintenant, profitant d'un repos bien mérité. Erik quant à lui, se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de la pièce. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage, il était totalement dépourvu d'émotion. Et pourtant, en son fort intérieur, l'assassin était brisé. Ses yeux gris observaient la pluie tomber, mouillant la ville d'une eau glacée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se glisser à l'extérieur, escaladant la façade de l'auberge afin d'atteindre le toit de celle-ci. Il prit toutefois la précaution de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui.

Sur la toiture, Erik se tenait debout, impassible, contemplant la ville endormie. La pluie venait tremper son visage et son corps, glaçant ses chairs. Son coeur et son âme avaient tous deux perdu leur chaleur. Alors peu importait la morsure du froid, annonçant avec elle l'arrivée de l'hiver. Mais Erik n'en avait cure. Il leva les yeux au ciel, recevant de plein fouet la pluie. Ainsi trempé, ses larmes étaient invisibles, sa douleur résonnait dans son être tout entier, cherchant à s'exprimer. Il aurait aimé crier de rage, hurler sa colère contre ce conflit absurde et sans fin qui opposait les deux camps. Ce conflit qui rendait impossibles alliance et romance. Si une relation avec un Templier avait été autrefois in-envisageable pour lui, sa rencontre avec Charles avait remis en question sa conception de la guerre qui les opposait. Leurs deux camps se battaient pour la même cause, la paix et le progrès. Leurs méthodes certes, différaient, mais peut-être Templiers et Assassins pourraient-ils trouver un terrain d'entente et cesser de se battre à mort. Et si une trêve était décidée, les relations entre les deux camps changeraient-elles?

Non. Un pareil conflit ne pouvait cesser par un simple accord mutuel. Les deux factions s'opposaient depuis bien trop longtemps, plus rien ne stopperait la guerre. Ils étaient voués à se battre éternellement. Et leurs membres, voués à se haïr jusqu'à la fin.

Erik serra les poings, sa mâchoire crispée. L'eau glacée imbibait à présent sa robe d'assassin, enveloppant son corps tout entier dans une sensation humide. Mais il ne remarquait même pas tout ça. Il évacuait sa colère et sa douleur. Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait, l'être si délicieux avec lequel il avait trouvé la paix. Il venait d'en faire son ennemi. Par son erreur, par l'assassinat de Raven, il s'était mis à dos son amant. Et rien ne réparerait cela.

Trempé et gelé par le froid glacial de la fin d'automne, Erik descendit du toit et retourna dans sa chambre, quittant simplement sa robe gorgée de pluie avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Le sommeil ne vint pas cette nuit.

Seul dans son immense chambre, Charles se retournait dans ses draps, incapable de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Incapable d'apaiser son âme brisée. Il était en colère, son être tout entier criait à la vengeance, à la trahison. Il ne trouverait la paix que lorsque l'assassin de sa soeur serait mort. Raven devait être vengée, frère et soeur se l'étaient promis. Unis et fusionnels jusqu'à la mort, si l'un venait à être assassiné, l'autre ferait tout son possible pour garantir au tueur une torture si lente et douloureuse que même la mort serait bien plus agréable.

Alors plutôt que de perdre son précieux temps à tenter de trouver un sommeil inexistant, il se redressa dans son lit et songea à un moyen d'obtenir vengeance. De son esprit rongé par la rage, se dessina un funeste projet.

Dehors, l'orage grondait et le ciel déchaînait ses foudres. Mais à l'horizon, une tempête se profilait.

Le lendemain, le jeune noble était assis dans le salon des invités, sirotant une tasse de thé en compagnie d'un second homme. Ce dernier était assez banal d'apparence, son crâne était peu garni et une barbe de quelques jours habillait son visage. Il restait cependant élégant, vêtu en conséquence de son entrevue avec Charles. Lui aussi portait la chevalière de l'Ordre Templier à son annulaire droit, ils étaient donc confrères.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de vous. fit Charles. Nous ne pouvons laisser les assassins prendre le contrôle de cette ville. Et pour cela il nous faut les éliminer un par un.

\- Vous souhaitez donc que je fasse jouer mon statut d'employé et d'ami chez Monsieur Kenway afin de faire parvenir à l'assassin, une lettre signée de sa main et cachetée de son sceau? Et ce dans le but de lui tendre un piège?

\- Exactement.

\- Cela me semble être un excellent plan. Soyez certain que la lettre sera envoyée dans l'après-midi, Master Xavier.

\- Assurez-vous qu'Edward ne soupçonne en aucun cas nos activités.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, soyez sans crainte.

\- Je m'en remets à vous Master Birch.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, Charles indiquant à son second les informations nécessaires au piège. Ainsi Birch eut en possession l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que le motif de la rencontre. Il pouvait désormais se mettre à la rédaction du courrier.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur entrevue ainsi que leur tasse de thé, puis se dirigèrent à l'entrée du manoir.

\- Je m'en vais de ce pas me rendre à Queen Ann's Square afin de rédiger votre lettre et de la faire parvenir à son destinataire.

\- Merci de votre aide, et faites attention à vous.

Le concerné le salua d'un hochement de tête respectueux, avant de s'engager dans la carriole qui le mènerait jusqu'au manoir des Kenway. Reginald Birch avait rejoint l'Ordre Templier depuis plusieurs années maintenant. En parallèle, il côtoyait Edward Kenway, autrefois pirate de renom et assassin. Celui-ci ignorait totalement le statut de Reginald, il ignorait qu'un Templier le visitait régulièrement. Birch convoitait secrètement le journal dans lequel étaient consignés des renseignements concernant la Première Civilisation et Ceux-Qui-Etaient-Là-Avant. L'homme s'était alors rapproché de la famille, et plus particulièrement sur Jennifer Scott, la fille d'Edward, malgré les refus de celle-ci. Edward considérait Reginald comme un homme d'affaire redoutable et particulièrement doué, mais également respectable.

Pour sûr, il serait aisé d'obtenir une signature sans éveiller les soupçons, le Templier savait parfaitement comment il procéderait.

Plus tard en milieu d'après-midi, Logan reçut la visite d'un mystérieux messager vêtu des robes des assassins. Ce dernier lui remit une lettre avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparut, sans la moindre explication. Jamais Logan ne serait douté qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un ancien assassin aujourd'hui fidèle aux rangs de l'ennemi. Un traître à la Confrérie, un Templier.

L'assassin observa la lettre quelques instants, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de son propriétaire, en revanche la marque de cire qui scellait son contenu lui était familière : le symbole des assassins. Il décacheta alors l'enveloppe et en tira le papier précautionneusement plié à l'intérieur. Après une rapide mais attentive lecture, il découvrit l'identité de l'individu. Edward Kenway souhaitait le rencontrer afin de discuter d'une éventuelle alliance avec la Confrérie Irlandaise, et ce dans le but d'éradiquer la menace des Templiers sur la ville de Londres. Il souhaitait parler de chef à un autre. Fort bien. Cette alliance semblait être une opportunité à saisir. Le rendez-vous aurait lieu d'ici moins d'une heure, et Erik était parti en mission de reconnaissance, ce qui se révélerait être un atout majeur lors de l'offensive contre Shaw. Logan irait donc à la rencontre d'Edward seul.

16h sonna lorsque Logan arriva au pied de l'Eglise Saint Paul, comme Edward l'avait indiqué dans sa lettre. L'ancien pirate ne semblait pas être arrivé. Intérieurement, Logan s'impatientait à l'idée de rencontrer le grand Edward Kenway. Il avait entendu parler du gallois à maintes reprises, et des louanges lui étaient adressées, concernant notamment ses prouesses navales. Oui, l'assassin avait hâte de rencontrer cet homme.

Quinze minutes passèrent et personne ne vint. Etrange. Il usa alors de sa vision d'aigle et ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

Tout autour de lui, soldats Templier et tireurs embusqués étaient apparus et l'encerclaient, leurs armes à présent rivées sur lui, prêtes à faire feu. Il était tombé dans un piège. Il n'y avait jamais eu de proposition d'alliance, la lettre n'avait été que mensonge et la pièce maîtresse d'un puzzle machiavélique.

Charles apparut au milieu des soldats, les bras croisés dans son dos, un rictus aux lèvres. Le Templier semblait satisfait de l'efficacité de son plan. Logan lui lança un regard dédaigneux et presque animal, puis un petit rire malin lui échappa.

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes là, Monsieur Xavier. commença Logan.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Mais ne vous attendez pas à recevoir d'excuses de ma part, je ne regrette pas mes actes. La vermine dans votre genre doit être éliminée.

\- Tout comme les assassins doivent périr. A commencer par vous. termina Charles avant de lancer l'assaut d'un geste de la main.

Les soldats foncèrent sur leur cible, toutes armes sorties et pointées sur l'assassin. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonna contre les murs de l'Eglise tout comme la détonation caractéristique des mousquets. Logan parvint habilement à éviter les tirs et l'acier tranchant ennemi, plongeant sa lame secrète dans la gorge d'un garde, transperçant un autre de son épée. Le sang fusait, maculant le pavé d'un liquide visqueux carmin. Les corps sans vie ou agonisant des soldats commençaient à s'entasser sur le sol, au milieu d'une marre de sang et de boyaux gisant à même le pavé.

Logan quant à lui, montrait des signes de faiblesse. De nombreuses blessures l'entravait de certains mouvements. Un des garde l'avait sérieusement entaillé au niveau de la main qui tenait l'épée, rendant difficiles ses assauts. Une blessure par balle le faisait souffrir du côté de son flanc droit et des côtes sans doute brisées lui rappelaient son état critique. Il ne pouvait pas gagner, pas alors qu'il était seul face à une armée toute entière.

Il évita une nouvelle salve de mousquets, faisant office d'un soldat comme bouclier humain, avant de trancher la gorge d'un autre. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas venir le mousquet dont le manche le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Le choc fut si intense qu'il tomba au sol, inconscient. Charles s'approcha de lui, et le surplomba. Il allait obtenir vengeance incessamment sous peu. Il ordonna à ses hommes de lier mains et jambes de l'assassin avec des chaînes avant de les guider vers la Tour de Londres. Charles s'assura que le meurtrier de sa soeur soit enchaîné dans le sous-sol secret de la Tour. Ce sous-sol était en quelque sorte le repaire des Templiers. C'était en ces lieux que leurs prisonniers étaient enfermés et torturés. Logan ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Erik fut de retour à l'auberge en début de soirée, sa mission s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévue. Shaw avait lourdement fait renforcer la sécurité des lieux et l'assassin fut bien vite repéré. S'en suivirent alors quelques effusions de sang avec les gardes qui s'opposaient à lui. Par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de donner l'alerte, Erik les avait neutralisé avant. Il ne put localiser l'endroit où était conservée la Pomme d'Eden, mais il connaissait désormais une partie des lieux.

Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son ami, aussi il supposa que ce dernier était sorti profiter d'un verre en charmante compagnie. Peut-être l'irlandais devrait-il faire de même? Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à oublier Charles et le conflit qui les opposait? Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il d'oublier que son ancien amant était un Templier et que tôt ou tard, il devrait le tuer?

 _Et voilà, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 dans lequel pas mal de choses auront lieu!_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de quitter la page_

 _Bisous bisous!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 8, merci à tous pour vos retours, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction, vous m'encouragez à continuer, d'ailleurs je vous réserve un final grandiose!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 décembre 1733, Tour de Londres.**

Cela faisait maintenant 24h que Logan était retenu prisonnier dans cette prison infernale, détenu par ses pires ennemis. Les Templiers avaient fait preuve d'une grande ruse et leur piège s'était refermé sur l'assassin sans qu'il n'eut le temps de s'apercevoir de la tromperie.

24h qu'il entendait des insultes dégradantes au sujet de lui et des siens, recevait de multiples coups de poings de plus en plus douloureux, ses côtes brisées se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient entravés de chaînes qui contenaient son agressivité. Son visage était recouvert d'hématomes et de coupures diverses, certaines datant de la bataille de Saint-Paul, d'autres plus fraîches, preuves d'une torture évidente. Malgré la douleur, il gardait celle-ci sous silence, se refusant de donner pareille joie à ses ennemis. Un œil au beurre noir ne faisait que renforcer l'aspect animal que reflétait l'assassin.

Un homme se tenait debout face à lui, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, maculée de sang par endroits. Ses manches retroussées laissaient entrevoir des avant-bras finement musclés. L'homme tenait une barre de fer dans ses mains, fixant le prisonnier avec hargne.

\- Encore une fois : où se trouve Erik Lehnsherr ? Fit l'homme.

Logan resta silencieux, lançant un regard de défi à son vis-à-vis. Cela lui valut de recevoir un nouveau coup de barre de fer dans son flanc droit. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa puis il jeta un crachat sanglant sur les chaussures du Templier.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de la situation critique dans laquelle tu te trouves. Continua l'inconnu. Tu ferais mieux de parler au lieu de lutter.

Un autre regard malicieux de Logan et il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire cette fois. Il ne parlerait pas. Il ignorait comment les Templiers avaient obtenu leurs noms, mais pour sûr il allait débusquer le traître. Pour le moment, il devait garder le silence, ils ne devaient en aucun cas dévoiler le lieu qui servait de repaire aux assassins de Londres. Dans l'ombre, un assaut se préparait, et à l'heure qu'il l'était, Erik devait être en train de rassembler leurs frères et soeurs.

\- Bien, puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne sois pas disposé à parler, nous allons passer à quelque chose de beaucoup moins agréable. Peut-être retrouveras-tu ta langue?

Le Templier s'éloigna quelques instants de Logan avant d'enfiler une paire d'épais gants. Il se saisit d'une barre de fer plus massive et en plongea l'extrémité dans le feu avant de revenir faire face au détenu.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance : où sont Erik et tes semblables ?

Un autre silence. Le fer rouge vint brûler la chair meurtrie de l'assassin, dans un râle de douleur de ce dernier. La sensation était insupportable, indescriptible. Logan releva les yeux vers son bourreau.

\- Jamais je ne parlerai. Répondit-il

\- Parfait, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi.

Nouvelle morsure brûlante du fer contre sa peau à vif. Nouveau grognement. Les Templiers étaient des maîtres en l'art de la torture il devait leur accorder ce point. Il allait insulter l'homme en face de lui lorsqu'un second fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de deux gardes. Reginald Birch. Il fit face devant l'assassin, debout, impassible.

\- Logan je présume. Commença Reginald. Je viens sur demande de Master Shaw. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, restant sur ses gardes. L'homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, il semblait manipulateur et extrêmement malin.

\- Votre Grand Maître doit être vraiment désespéré pour envoyer ses chiens de garde négocier. Fit Logan sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je serais à votre place j'éviterais de telles remarques. Passons. Je vous offre la possibilité de sauver vos frères et sœurs et d'éviter que le sang ne soit versé.

\- Qu'attendez-vous en échange?

\- Que vous et les assassins n'interfériez plus avec nos affaires.

\- Et si je refuse?

\- C'est tout dans votre intérêt d'accepter mon offre. Le cas contraire revient à déclarer une guerre ouverte entre nos clans.

\- Vous ne gagnerez jamais,

\- Nous possédons la Pomme d'Eden, autant admettre tout de suite votre défaite, nous pourrons peut-être ainsi limiter les dommages collatéraux.

\- Allez dire à votre Grand Maître, que nous refusons de nous soumettre et qu'il ferait bien de choisir l'inscription de sa pierre tombale. Cela vaut de même pour vous.

Cette fois, Reginald ne put résister et asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire déjà fracturée de Logan, sentant les os se fendre davantage sous sa force. L'assassin réprima un râle de douleur avant de lancer un regard méprisant au Templier. Ce dernier quitta les lieux, laissant le prisonnier seul avec son bourreau. Peu importait la torture, Logan l'endurerait aussi longtemps que possible, suffisamment pour permettre à Erik de rassembler les forces alliées.

Erik se tenait debout, en équilibre sur les branches d'un arbre. D'une pareille hauteur, sa vue perçante portait sur l'ensemble du manoir devant lequel il se tenait. La montre à gousset d'Erik affichait quatre heures passées et le soleil avait entamé sa progressive descente dans le ciel, illuminant l'arrière du manoir et mettant ainsi en avant l'imposante silhouette de la bâtisse. Une carriole était à l'arrêt devant la demeure et son cocher semblait en attendre les habitants. Erik s'assura de l'absence de danger avant de descendre de son perchoir, préférant rejoindre la foule au sol. Par précaution il retira son capuchon et s'avança jusqu'à la porte du manoir. Là il frappa trois coups. Une femme vint ouvrir la porte, elle portait une tenue de domestique, ses cheveux quelque peu grisonnant, étaient attachés en un chignon. Elle avait l'air sévère et pourtant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit l'étranger. Elle s'appelait Edith.

\- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez? Commença poliment la domestique.

\- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec votre Maître, Monsieur Kenway. Répondit Erik avec courtoisie.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer?

\- Erik Lehnsherr, un "frère".

\- Bien, veuillez m'excuser je reviens dans un instant.

Erik hocha la tête en guise de réponse et patienta sur le pas de la porte. Devant le manoir, une petite fontaine coulait, apportant un doux et mélodieux son à celui des sabots des chevaux et de leur attelage parcourant les rues pavées de Londres. Quelques arbres dénudés par le froid de l'hiver en approche, se dressaient dignement, semblant faire front contre la morsure glacial de ce début décembre.

Edith revint auprès de l'assassin.

\- Maître Kenway est prêt à vous recevoir, suivez-moi je vous prie. Fit-elle avant d'inviter son hôte à pénétrer dans la demeure.

L'irlandais découvrit alors un manoir parfaitement entretenu, au mobilier suffisant et fin. Pas de dorures, pas de meubles d'apparence hors de prix, pas de tapisseries de mauvais goût, non, rien de tout cela. Les couloirs donnaient sur diverses pièces, salle à manger, chambres d'amis, chambres privées, bureau. Erik croisa une jeune fille, d'environ vingt ans, aux longs cheveux noirs, délicatement coiffés, et aux yeux de la même couleur. La froideur qui se dégageait d'elle déstabilisa quelque peu Erik. Elle ne prêta pas attention à leur invité et traversa le couloir sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit.

L'irlandais arriva dans une grande pièce, un salon sans doute, dans lequel se trouvait une femme assise, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe, de celles qu'on ne porte que lors de certaines occasions. Juste devant, un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans, aux courts cheveux bruns, conversait elle, un sourire éclatant au visage. Il était très élégant, paré d'un veston crème, d'une veste bleu marine orné de broderies dorées, et chaussé d'une paire de souliers décorés d'une boucle en argent. Un homme, Edward Kenway, et sans doute le père, se leva lorsque Erik fit son entrée dans la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête, et tout comme les membres de sa famille, sa tenue était à l'image du manoir, respirant la finesse et l'élégance.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'étranger, y compris les yeux bleus du jeune garçon, deux orbes claires reflétant la fougue et l'excitation de la jeunesse, mais également une grande maturité et l'innocence. Erik salua respectueusement les trois individus avant de faire face à Edward. Ils avaient à parler. Lady Kenway le comprit bien vite et quitta la salle, laissant les hommes entre eux. Seul un petit être restait.

\- Haytham, commença Edward à l'adresse de sa progéniture, veux-tu bien laisser ton Père discuter affaire?

\- Je suis grand, ne puis-je pas rester? Protesta ledit Haytham.

\- Dans quelques années, ce sera le cas, mais pour l'instant vas finir de te préparer. Tu ne voudrais pas que nous soyons en retard pour l'Opéra?

\- Oh non Père! Rétorqua le garçon avant de se tourner vers Erik. Je m'appelle Haytham Kenway!

\- Et moi Erik Lehnsherr. Répondit l'assassin avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance!

\- Et moi de même, que vas-tu voir à l'Opéra ce soir?

\- "The Beggar's Opera", Père et Mère m'y emmènent Jenny et moi, pour mon anniversaire.

\- Eh bien joyeux anniversaire, quel âge as-tu?

\- J'ai huit ans monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, et sûrement aussi fort que son Père.

\- Je suis loin d'être aussi fort que lui, mais un jour, je serai même meilleur!

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Termina Erik.

\- Haytham, veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il-te-plaît? Fit Edward.

Haytham aquiesca et tendit une poignée de main à Erik qui l'accepta avec plaisir, la serrant amicalement avant de regarder le jeune garçon brun s'éloigner, fermant la porte derrière lui. Edward invita son hôte à s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

\- Je vous écoute Monsieur Lehnsherr. Commença le blond.

\- Tout d'abord merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, et je vous en prie, appelez moi Erik.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, et Haytham apprécie la présence d'invités.

\- J'ai remarqué cela en effet. Continua l'irlandais, marquant une légère pause. Monsieur Kenway...

\- Edward je vous prie, nous sommes confrères. Le coupa l'ancien pirate.

\- Edward, nous avons besoin de vous, la Confrérie a besoin de vous. Les Templiers sont en possession de la Pomme d'Eden et ils s'apprêtent à l'utiliser. Si nous ne faisons rien, la liberté du peuple sera bientôt réduite à néant.

\- Oui je connais le pouvoir de ces artefacts.

\- Les assassins ont besoin de vous, l'assaut est imminent.

\- Et vous avez besoin de toutes les forces alliées possibles n'est-ce pas?

\- Si nous voulons avoir une chance d'empêcher un pareil scénario de se produire, oui.

\- Ecoutez Erik... j'ai cessé d'aller sur le terrain il y a quelques années maintenant afin de me consacrer à ma famille. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les perdre ni-même de les exposer à un quelconque danger. Je me contente de tenir la Confrérie informée des mouvements stratégiques des Templiers.

\- Je comprends parfaitement...

\- Néanmoins, continua Edward, je transmettrai votre demande à nos frères et soeurs de Londres, ils vous aideront.

\- Merci Edward.

\- Récupérez la Pomme et préservez Londres de l'emprise des Templiers. Je transmettrai votre message dès ce soir, soyez-en certain.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, j'ai été un assassin moi aussi. Même si je ne fus pas le plus exemplaire.

\- Vous êtes un modèle pour nos jeunes recrues, comme Ezio Auditore l'a été pour les siens.

\- Je suis flatté. Fit le blond en se relevant. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé?

\- Je vous remercie mais le devoir m'appelle. Ce fut un plaisir Edward, au plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu ici. Répondit-il.

Erik salua une dernière fois l'ancien assassin avant de quitter les lieux, cette fois par la porte située à l'arrière du manoir. Cette rencontre plaisante, la famille Kenway était forte agréable, et Erik souhaitait alors que le malheur ne frappe jamais à leur porte. Lady Kenway était une femme ravissante, Edward, un homme sage et respectable. En revanche il ne savait trop quoi penser de Jenny, la fille d'Edward et demi-soeur de Haytham. Quant à ce dernier, il dégageait une grande maturité et ce malgré son jeune âge. Pour sûr, il assurerait la digne relève de son Père et deviendrait un excellent assassin si l'avenir l'orientait dans cette voie.

L'irlandais enfila de nouveau son capuchon, se fondant dans la foule. L'obscurité commençait à s'installer, apportant avec elle l'air froid des nuits d'hiver. Il réfléchit quelques instants, son âme lui criait de se rendre au manoir Xavier. Charles l'avait certes menacé, mais au fond de lui, il souffrait sans doute de leur séparation. Erik savait pertinemment que le Templier était à l'origine de la capture de Logan, il savait qu'un espion lui avait révélé son nom. Les Templiers avaient des yeux et des oreilles absolument partout, aux quatre coins de la ville et du monde entier. Peut-être qu'avec la capture de l'assassin, Charles se serait apaisé, enfin, il l'espérait.

Erik repensa à Logan, il priait intérieurement pour que son ami aille bien, même si les Templiers avaient besoin de lui vivant pour les négociations, il connaissait les méthodes dont ils usait afin d'obtenir les informations qu'ils désiraient. Logan ne dirait rien, il avait une confiance aveugle en lui, il était conscient que ce dernier préférerait mourir que trahir la Confrérie. Erik avait ainsi le temps de préparer l'assaut, prévu dans quelques jours.

Il décida finalement de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Charles.

L'horloge de son salon privé sonnait huit heure lorsque le jeune noble entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre. Il posa délicatement la tasse de thé qu'il sirotait, dans sa coupelle de porcelaine chinoise, avant de se lever. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Erik, debout, retenu à l'extérieur par une simple barrière de verre. Il avait retiré sa capuche. Charles hésita : la rancoeur qu'il ressentait toujours envers les assassins n'avait pas disparu malgré l'emprisonnement du meurtrier de sa soeur. Sa rage en revanche, s'était atténuée. Et en cet instant, son coeur et son corps étaient attirés vers cet être, lui criant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser son instinct le guider.

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et déverrouilla la fenêtre, permettant ainsi à l'assassin de se glisser à l'intérieur des quartiers privatisés du Templier.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Les orbes bleues claires de Charles n'étaient plus embrumés par la haine, certes ils conservaient la trace du deuil, mais la rage qui avait envahie le jeune homme l'autre soir, ne se reflétaient plus dans ces magnifiques iris. Quant à Erik, la couleur acier de ses yeux laissait entrevoir un profond désir de pardon, adressant des excuses sans l'aide des mots. Mais il y avait également de l'espoir, une lueur qui y brillait tel une étoile naissante, l'espoir que peut-être, il pourrait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le verbal ne fut d'aucune nécessité, Charles s'approcha de l'assassin et l'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui faisait confiance, il avait lu la sincérité et les regrets dans les yeux d'Erik, après tout, ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme?

D'instinct, l'irlandais enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle de son amant, le serrant doucement contre lui. Il retrouvait cette douce chaleur si caractéristique, cette chaleur qui avait été remplacée quelques jours auparavant par une froideur plus glaciale que la banquise. Il redécouvrait le goût des lèvres de Charles, son odeur, son toucher, tout. Des sensations qui lui avaient été si lointaines.

Pour prouver son pacifisme, l'assassin était venu non armé, seulement équipé de ses traditionnelles lames secrètes.

Charles passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'irlandais, dégustant les lèvres de son partenaire avec envie et passion. La rancœur persistait toujours dans un coin de son esprit, mais en cet instant, le Templier écartait toute pensée négative, il se focalisait sur Erik et sur personnes d'autres. Seul l'assassin importait ce soir. Ils se retrouvaient, se découvraient, laissant la flamme de vie de l'un submerger l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul et même brasier.

\- Tu m'as manqué... avoua Charles dans un souffle, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux perçants de son vis-à-vis.

\- Toi aussi Charles...

S'en suivit un nouveau baiser plus fougueux et passionné que les précédents, plus ardent, plus sensuel, celui qui fit grimper radicalement leur température corporelle ainsi que leur fréquence cardiaque. Erik entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du noble, mais il fut vite stopper dans son geste par les fines mains de ce dernier, réticent.

\- Charles, est-ce que tu me fais confiance? Murmura tendrement l'assassin, venant embrasser les phalanges de son amant.

\- ... Oui ...

\- Sache que je ne ferai rien que tu ne désires pas.

\- Non... J'ai envie de toi Erik, depuis que l'ont s'est embrassés ici même pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines...

Les deux hommes finirent dans la chambre du brun, et s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, mêlant corps, sueurs, âmes et souffles. Une union sensuelle et passionnée qui les vida tout deux de leur force. Ils étaient là, allongés dans les draps froissés de Charles, la tête du Templier posée contre le torse finement musclé de l'assassin. Charles dessinait des formes imaginaires sur la peau de son amant, distraitement tandis que celui-ci jouait tendrement avec les boucles brunes de Charles. Il emmêlait ses doigts dans ses mèches, caressant du bout des doigts son crâne, ses joues, en retraçant les courbes délicates, et finissant leur course sur sa nuque. Le contact des doigts habiles et attentionnés d'Erik sur sa peau le fit frémir, la zone étant particulièrement sensible chez lui. La réaction du plus jeune n'échappa en rien à l'irlandais qui vint doucement poser un baiser sur le front de son partenaire. Prit d'un élan d'affection, il dessina les traits du visage de Charles du bout de ses lèvres, prenant garde à les effleurer. Charles se laissait faire, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, sourire dont il n'était pas conscient. Ils s'étaient retrouvés de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Tandis que les deux amants profitaient de l'obscurité et du calme de la nuit pour se découvrir plus intimement, savourant leurs retrouvailles, l'orage lui, se profilait et progressait lentement dans leur direction.

La guerre était imminente.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Et voilà, plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de Love VS Duty, soyez averti, les deux derniers seront bien moins agréables et doux que les précédents!_

 _Rendez-vous pour la suite :)_

 _~ N'oubliez pas le petit bouton review ~_


	9. Chapter 9

Le matin était là, accompagné de ses chauds rayons de soleil. Pas un nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel, seule une douce teinte or et rose le colorait. L'air frais de décembre venait déposer une légère couche blanche de gel sur les pelouses de la ville, sublimant le paysage urbain de Londres. L'hiver arrivait et les premiers flocons ne tarderaient pas à la recouvrir d'un majestueux manteau blanc. Les cheminées des habitations crachaient leur épaisse fumée noire, à l'intérieur, les Londoniens profitaient du calme d'une ville se réveillant peu à peu, au chaud, loin du froid de décembre.

Les jardins du manoir Xavier étaient recouverts de givre, scintillant de mille feux lorsque le soleil vint y déposer ses doux rayons. Le pavé qui remplaçait la boue, était devenu glissant par le gel. Les allées étaient désertes, seuls quelques gardes surveillaient étroitement la zone, à l'affût de tout intrus. Le reste du paysage était comme figé dans le temps, emprisonné par le froid.

Charles ouvrit lentement ses yeux, révélant deux sublimes prunelles bleu encore ensommeillées. Elles se posèrent sur l'homme contre lequel il était allongé, sa chaleur l'enveloppant tout entier, une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité. Les bras de l'irlandais le serraient, semblant ne jamais vouloir le lâcher. Loin du froid extérieur, les deux amants s'éveillaient lentement, perdus dans leur bulle intime. Erik profita du réveil de Charles pour caresser tendrement la peau de porcelaine de son dos, s'attardant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant ses omoplates et son flanc droit, dessinant chaque courbe du bout de ses doigts. Par moment, Charles frissonnait sous le contact, arrachant un petit sourire au plus âgé. Erik s'approcha un peu plus et posa alors ses lèvres sur le front de son amant dans un geste tendre et plein d'affection.

\- Bonjour Mo ghrá (*), bien dormi ?" Demanda doucement Erik.

\- Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi, merci Erik." Répondit le plus jeune en déposant ses fines et douces lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre dépourvu de fougue.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés quelque temps, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, avant de se séparer à contre-coeur. Le devoir les appelait, ils avaient tout deux tant à faire, le temps leur était bien trop précieux. Erik enfila sa robe d'assassin ainsi que ses lames secrètes avant de voler un dernier baiser à Charles. Un dernier baiser passionné.

L'assassin sortit de la pièce comme il y était entré, par la fenêtre, prenant garde de ne pas être repéré par les gardes postés un peu partout sur le domaine, bravant le froid d'un hiver un peu trop en avance. L'assassin disparut dans les rues de Londres, qui sortait alors doucement de sa torpeur, laissant ses habitants fouler peu à peu ses pavés verglacés.

Charles eut un sourire rêveur en songeant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer dans les bras et la chaleur de son cher amant. Leurs camps les opposaient peut-être, leur cœur eux, pensaient tout autre, s'attirant comme des aimants. Malgré la douceur des moments passés, jamais le Templier n'avait oublié que le meurtrier de sa sœur était toujours en vie, certes, blessé et torturé, mais vivant. Il n'avait guère oublié que lui et les assassins allaient tôt ou tard entrer en conflit, que sa relation avec Erik allait voler en éclats d'ici peu. Cette nuit était sans l'ombre d'un doute la première et la dernière.  
Il fit un brin de toilette et enfila ses vêtements sans omettre de passer la chevalière de l'Ordre à son annulaire et de fixer la croix en broche à sa boutonnière.  
Le Grand Maître l'attendait.

Assis sur un banc, Erik utilisa sa vision d'aigle afin d'observer les alentours. Il repéra quelques gardes effectuant des rondes autour de St George Hanover Square. Ils étaient cinq, insuffisants pour mettre Erik en difficulté. Il distingua un discret sceau gravé dans la pierre de l'Église, le symbole des assassins. L'entrée du repaire se trouvait en dessous du bâtiment.  
L'irlandais se leva, profitant de l'inattention des soldats pour s'approcher du sceau. Il enclencha sa lame secrète d'un mouvement du poignet et inséra l'acier dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet. Un tintement se fit entendre, indiquant le déverrouillage de la porte secrète. Erik se pressa contre la pierre dans le but de la faire pivoter, et se retrouva devant un couloir sombre, éclairé par de multiples torches enflammées, placées tout du long. La porte de pierre se referma, de nouveau verrouillée et invisible de ceux qui ne possédaient pas le don de l'aigle.

L'assassin suivit la lumière des torches, empruntant un escalier en colimaçon sans fin. Les marches semblaient ne plus finir lorsqu'enfin l'homme arriva à une immense pièce dont les murs étaient parés de tapisseries sur lesquelles le sceau de la confrérie se dressait majestueusement. Une douce odeur de thé titilla l'odorat de l'assassin, l'invitant à la suivre. Un peu plus loin, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver ses frères et sœurs d'armes, tous avaient répondu présents à l'appel d'Edward Kenway. Ils se tenaient assis autour d'une immense table de bois sur laquelle reposaient tasse de thé et au centre, une gigantesque carte de la ville tout entière. Y apparaissaient chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, ainsi que le réseau souterrain. Dans le quartier de Mayfair, une punaise avait été placée, désignant l'emplacement du manoir de Sebastian Shaw, la cible principale à abattre. Sans lui, les Templiers seraient rendus impuissants.

Erik leva alors la tête pour découvrir un tableau posé contre le mur. Les portraits des différentes cibles à éliminer y étaient accrochés dont Kurt et Caïn Marko, Raven Darholme, Sebastian Shaw. Tous étaient rayés d'un trait de peinture rouge. Tous, sauf celui de Shaw et d'un autre. Charles Francis Xavier. Le sang de l'assassin se glaça en un instant, subitement devenu aussi froid que le froid qui recouvrait la ville. Charles était une des cibles à abattre.

Plus d'une semaine passa, le froid devenait de plus en plus intense, rappelant avec lui la fin d'une année. Les Templiers n'avaient pas encore fait appel au pouvoir de la pomme d'Eden, renforçant leur troupe afin d'être en mesure de riposter à l'assaut proche de leurs ennemis.

De leur côté, les hommes de l'ombre avaient planifié leur assaut afin de libérer Logan de l'emprise des Templiers. Ils connaissaient la Tour de Londres, ses cellules, ses points d'entrée, ainsi que le sous-sol secret où se trouvait leur ami. Ils passeraient par les souterrains, neutraliseraient les gardes Templiers et récupéreraient l'assassin avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

Sauf que la mission de sauvetage ne se déroula pas comme prévue, les soldats s'étaient attendus à l'intrusion des assassins, et la sécurité avait été renforcée du côté des souterrains. Un véritable bain de sang eut lieu, assassins et soldats tombant vaincus, chairs ouvertes et boyaux gisant sur le sol. Les pertes furent nombreuses dans les deux camps, mais par chance, les assassins restèrent en majorité et éliminèrent jusqu'au dernier garde, offrant à Erik l'opportunité de libérer son frère de ses liens. Logan était fort mal en point, à vue d'œil l'irlandais dénombrait plusieurs côtes fracturées, de nombreux hématomes et brûlures encore vives, coupures superficielles par endroits et entailles profondes par d'autres. Son visage, recouvert de bleus et de sang, exprimait un immense soulagement, il allait enfin être libéré de ses ravisseurs. Malgré son état de faiblesse et de fatigue, le plus âgé parvenait encore à se tenir debout, aussi, il ne se priva pas d'envoyer un crachat sur le corps sans vie de son bourreau en guise de représaille. Il suivit Erik hors du bâtiment, accompagné des assassins toujours debout, et ils regagnèrent tous le repaire de la Confrérie britannique.

Logan était libre, une fois qu'il serait guéri de ses blessures, ils pourraient enfin donner l'assaut final contre Shaw et récupérer la pomme. Si dans le même temps, Erik pouvait épargner la vie de son cher amant, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le sauver.

Près de deux semaines passèrent, les premiers flocons s'étaient déversés quelques jours plus tôt, habillant Londres d'un somptueux et fin manteau blanc. Les rues pavées n'étaient plus que boue et neige fondue mêlées. Lords et Dames se réfugiaient dans leur manoir, évitant le froid et les misères que l'hiver apportait avec lui, préférant les mondanités du mois de décembre. Shaw ne quittait plus sa demeure, organisant les actions des Templiers de l'intérieur. Leurs rangs grandissaient jour après jour, de plus en plus de soldats rejoignaient leur armée. Shaw était parfaitement conscient que l'ennemi allait attaquer d'ici peu, ses espions lui avaient récemment confirmé que la bataille aurait lieu dans la semaine. Qu'importe, il allait se battre et éliminer ce Erik Lehnsherr, ainsi les assassins serait ralentis sans leur cher Mentor. De plus, la pomme était en sécurité.

Sous l'Eglise St George, les dernières directives étaient données, chaque assassin aurait un rôle bien précis dans la bataille à venir. La ceinture de chacun était lourdement armée de dague, épée, bombes fumigènes, fléchettes empoisonnées et la traditionnelle lame secrète, plus aiguisée que jamais, prête à déchirer la chair de ses ennemis. Logan ferait également parti du massacre, ce dernier avait retrouvé ses forces et sa motivation avait été décuplée par sa prise d'otages. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, en découdre avec les Templiers, récupérer la pomme et la rapporter à sa place d'origine : Dublin. Même si son corps n'avait pas totalement guéri de ses blessures, sa lame vibrait d'impatience. Erik quant à lui, priait en son fort intérieur, que Charles ne se trouve pas dans le manoir, ainsi, il aurait une chance de survivre. Il était parvenu à convaincre ses confrères de le laisser vivre, à la seule condition que celui-ci ne vienne pas contrecarrer leurs plans. Tel était l'accord.

L'après-midi qui précéda l'assaut fut calme, trop calme même. Au-dehors, les oiseaux s'étaient tus, les branches nues des arbres étaient figées, pas un seul souffle de vent ne venait les agiter. L'extérieur semblait mort, dépourvu d'âme. Les jardins étaient blancs, rien ne bougeait. Les gardes à leur poste étaient la seule animation. En réalité, la partie de Mayfair qui ceinturait le manoir du Grand Maître avait été évacuée et bouclée. Plus un seul passant ne foulait le sol de la zone. Shaw en personne avait donné l'ordre de sécuriser la zone, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que des innocents se retrouvent impliquer et ne perdent la vie par leur faute.  
L'ambiance était surréaliste, figée dans le temps, attendant que la tempête ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Et l'orage gronda finalement. Un nuage de fumée blanche embruma les jardins tandis que les assaillants éliminaient les gardes les uns après les autres. Les archers postés aux fenêtres n'avaient aucune vision, impuissants. Les lames dansaient une valse meurtrière, tranchant la gorge de leur victime sans le moindre bruit, perçant la carotide d'autre dans un cri déchirant de douleur.  
Aucun coup de feu ne retentit, les assassins optants pour l'effet de surprise. Tous les soldats de l'aile ouest furent neutralisés, et les pertes du côté des assassins étaient nulles. Telles des ombres, les hommes et femmes en capuche pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, guidés par Logan.

L'effet de surprise fut inefficace puisque les soldats s'attendaient à l'assaut. L'acier cogna alors contre l'acier, et le sang appela le sang. Un soldat Templier tomba, mort, suivi par un assassin, transpercé en plein cœur par le fer. Les forces ennemies se regroupèrent massivement dans la pièce tandis qu'à l'opposé, une autre faction des assassins se battait avec obstination, tranchant et perçant étoffes, tissus et organes, maculant les tapis de sang visqueux et de boyaux humains, aussi bien alliés qu'ennemis. Un véritable massacre.  
Erik jeta une bombe fumigène sur le sol, plongeant la pièce dans un épais brouillard. Les assassins saisirent l'occasion pour accroître leurs assauts contre les gardes. De son côté, l'irlandais se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux quartiers du Grand Maître. Dissimulé derrière un sofa, il porta une main à sa ceinture afin de se saisir d'une nouvelle bombe seulement, ses munitions étaient épuisées. Soit, il allait faire sans. De sa cachette, il attrapa un de ses couteaux de lancer et en ficha un dans le crâne d'un des gardes, diminuant les effectifs à 5 soldats. Un second s'approcha du corps et reçut un couteau dans la carotide. Le sang fusa lorsqu'il retira l'arme de son corps avant de tomber sur le sol, privé d'oxygène. Les quatre autres guerriers, alertes, se postèrent autour du sofa, épées en main, prêt à attaquer. Logan fit alors son apparition, maculé du sang de ses victimes et du sien, enfonçant sa lame secrète dans la carotide d'un garde. Il évita de justesse l'acier tranchant de l'épée d'un second, ralenti par son bras invalide. Lors de l'assaut de l'aile est, ses blessures passé s'étaient rappelées à don doux souvenir, et un des soldats avait saisi l'ouverture pour plonger la lame de son mousquet dans le bras de l'assassin, sectionnant le nerf moteur. Son bras droit ne lui était de plus aucune utilité. Il partait avait un cruel désavantage.

Les deux assassins firent front ensemble, neutralisant les soldats qui se regroupaient dans la pièce. Derrière la porte se trouvait Shaw, probablement en train d'attendre la confrontation ultime.  
Erik reçut une balle dans sa cuisse droite, la douleur le tiraillait, mais qu'importe, il devait continuer, ils étaient si prêts du but, impossible de renoncer maintenant. L'irlandais élimina un des deux gardes encore debout, envoyant son cadavre rejoindre ses semblables sur le tapis. À eux deux, Erik et Logan avaient envoyé une quinzaine de soldats au sol.  
Seulement, une erreur d'inattention arriva bien vite, et le prix à payer fut cher.

Logan s'écroula, ses genoux cognant le tissu imbibé de sang, une lance fichée dans sa poitrine. L'acier venait de transpercer son cœur et l'air venait à lui manquer, son corps s'écroula dans un silence de mort. Le regard de l'assassin croisa celui d'Erik. Le Mentor devait poursuivre la mission, il devait assassiner Shaw, voilà les dernières volontés de Logan. L'irlandais serra son poing si fort que ses ongles pénétrèrent sa peau, laissant un mince filet de sang couler de ses phalanges. Il saisit sa propre épée et la lança de toutes ses forces en direction du meurtrier de son frère qui la reçut alors en pleine tête, sa cervelle se répandant sur le mur juste derrière lui. Il tomba mort.

Erik jeta un dernier regard de peine et de rage mêlées à son défunt ami avant de crocheter la dernière porte. Il récupéra au passage une des nombreuses épées gisant sur le sol au milieu des cadavres et fit irruption dans la pièce. Face à lui, Sebastian Shaw se tenait debout, l'air calme et impassible, bras croisés dans son dos.

\- Erik, tu as été plus long que je n'avais imaginé. Commença le Templier.  
\- Où est la Pomme? fit sèchement Erik, déclenchant sa lame secrète d'une main, tenant fermement son épée dans l'autre.  
\- En lieu sûr, là où les assassins ne la trouveront pas.  
\- Où est-elle? hurla l'assassin fou de rage.  
\- Jamais je ne parlerai, même sous la torture. répondit-il, tout aussi calme. Ton père était tout aussi sanguin que toi, il agissait comme bon lui semblait, dirigé par ses pulsions. Ta mère en revanche, était bien plus pathétique, et faible. Savais-tu Erik, qu'avant de connaître Jakob, ta chère et tendre mère était de notre côté ?  
\- Comment?  
\- Elle ne te l'a jamais dit ? ricana Shaw. C'était une Templier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous trahisse et rejoigne votre espèce. Elle aurait du être exécutée bien plus tôt, comme une traîtresse à l'Ordre.  
\- Assez!

Erik s'élança vers l'autre homme, sa lame brassant l'air à côté du Templier. Shaw avait l'avantage, lui ne souffrait pas de blessures ni de fatigue. Le combat était déséquilibré. Les lames cognèrent l'une contre l'autre, l'acier scintillant de mille feux. L'assassin reçut un violent coup dans sa cuisse meurtrie, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et chuter lourdement au sol. Le Grand Maître prit alors l'avantage et l'immobilisa en se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il envoya l'épée de l'irlandais à quelques mètres d'eux, d'un coup de pied. Erik était vulnérable, la douleur le paralysait, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, patientant pour qu'une opportunité ne se présente.  
Et elle s'offrit à lui, tandis que l'ennemi enserrait son cou, l'empêchant de recevoir le précieux oxygène, l'inattention de ce dernier lui coûta la vie. Erik plongea sa lame secrète dans la carotide du Templier et au bout de quelques secondes, la rétracta, faisant gicler le sang de la plaie béante.

Shaw tomba à genoux, compressant la zone lésée afin de stopper l'hémorragie, en vain. Cela ne fit que retarder sa chute.

\- Tu m'as peut-être tué... souffla le mourant. Mais tu n'as pas encore gagné...  
\- Où est la Pomme d'Eden? répéta l'assassin, debout face à lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur.  
\- Tu... Tu n'aurais jamais dû te prendre d'affection pour Charles... Il nous est particulièrement fidèle et accomplira jusqu'à la mort... Tu... Tu vas maintenant en payer le prix...

Sur ces mots, Shaw s'écroula sur le tapis, inerte. Le Grand Maître était tombé.  
Erik resta figé sur place, Charles était en possession du Fragment d'Eden.

Le manoir de Shaw n'était plus qu'un immense cimetière où jonchaient les cadavres des Templiers, mais également des assassins. Nombreux avaient péri ce jour-là, tout comme Logan. Sans doute souriait-il de là où il se trouvait, il avait donné sa vie à la cause des assassins. Lui qui soutenait qu'il souhaitait mourir au combat, son vœu fut exaucé.  
Tant de sang versé, tant de morts, tout ceci devait cesser.

Le repaire des assassins était bien vide, il y régnait un silence de mort. Une poignée d'entre eux se tenait encore debout, prêts à livrer une dernière bataille.  
Erik, quant à lui, faisait face au tableau des cibles et marqua le portait du Grand Maître d'une croix rouge de peinture. Le voilà vengé de la mort de ses parents, de Logan, et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, simplement un immense vide en lui.

Un assassin-messager se présenta à ses côtés et lui remit une lettre. Elle provenait tout droit du manoir des Xavier. Charles.  
Erik s'empressa de rompre le sceau des Templiers qui cachetait l'enveloppe avant d'en attraper le contenu.

"Mon très cher Erik,

C'est avec une peine immense que je t'écris ces mots, car ils sont signes d'une fin proche et tragique.  
Le destin a fait son choix, et aucun de nous deux ne reculera.  
Tu souhaites que l'humanité reste libre, je veux la guider vers le progrès.  
Nous ne pouvons nous entendre, et cela ne finira que par la mort de l'un d'entre-nous.  
Sache que je ne veux pas te tuer Erik, mais mon titre m'y oblige, alors si tu désires éviter un nouveau massacre, quittez la ville, toi et les tiens.  
Dans le cas contraire, le sang coulera.  
Libre à toi de choisir.

Je ne regrette en rien ces moments passés en ta compagnie, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait ressentir pareils sentiments d'affection et de tendresse que toi. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?  
Je t'aime Erik.  
Mais c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Bien à toi,  
Charles F. Xavier, Grand Maître de l'Ordre Templier britannique. "

Erik retint un cri de haine et de douleur, pourquoi cela devait-il se terminer ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il voué à souffrir ? Etait-ce là son chatiment pour toutes les vies qu'il avait supprimé?  
Il regarda une dernière fois le portait de son bien-aimé avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers ses frères et sœurs.  
Ils devaient préparer l'assaut ultime.

.

.

.

(*) Mo Ghra signifie mon amour en irlandais

 **Noon on me tape pas s'il-vous-plaît! De base je voulais épargner Logan et au final... j'ai trouvé que ça rendait mieux comme ça *fuit***

 **Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, et là vous aurez le droit de me lancer ce que vous voulez à la figure!**

 **Rendez-vous pour le final!**


	10. Chapter 10

Charles piétinait dans son immense manoir, Moïra se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant ruminer comme un lion en cage, enfermé dans ses pensées noires. Il était vêtu d'une sublime tenue bleu marine ornée de biais et liseraies dorés, d'une cape de la même couleur dissimulant son bras droit, d'un pantalon noir ébène et de bottes de cuir de la même couleur. Sa ceinture était armée d'une épée et à son annulaire droit, habillé d'un gant noir, scintillait la chevalière de l'Ordre. Une tenue de cérémonie. La croix des Templiers pendait en collier autour de son cou, rappelant son nouveau titre.

Le jeune noble songeait à ce conflit, au passé, à son père et sa mère, aux deux énergumènes qui avaient dicté sa vie, à sa chère soeur. A Erik...

Quelques jours auparavant, un messager lui avait rapporté l'assassinat de Master Shaw, faisant de lui le nouveau Grand Maître du l'Ordre britannique. De son vivant, Shaw avait souhaité s'entretenir avec Charles, lui confiant la Pomme d'Eden. Il lui avait donné son dernier ordre en tant que leader des Templiers, ainsi le brun devait accomplir leur destinée : instaurer l'ordre et la direction au sein de la population afin de la guider vers le progrès. Telle était sa mission. Shaw rédigea par écrit un courrier qui serait par la suite transmis à leurs confrères irlandais, gallois et écossais, ainsi que dans le monde entier. Cette lettre était la trace écrite de la passation de pouvoir entre lui et son agent. Un courrier dans lequel Charles était nommé comme nouveau Grand Maître Templier britannique, lorsque la mort de l'actuel détenteur du titre ne serait plus apte à en assurer les fonctions. Shaw avait depuis bien longtemps, prévu l'assaut des assassins, il était parfaitement conscient de sa mort imminente. Aussi, il n'était pas question de laisser leurs ennemis ruiner leurs plans, alors quoi de mieux que de confier le Fragment d'Eden et l'avenir de l'Ordre entre les mains de celui qui représentait leur dernier espoir? La relation existente entre Charles et Erik n'était plus un secret pour quiconque, quel que soit le camp. Et Shaw comptait là-dessus afin de faire prospérer les Templiers. Erik ne tuera jamais son cher amant, il cherchera à l'épargner par tous les moyens, seulement le noble ne renoncera jamais à son titre, et peu importe le prix à payer, il mènerait à bien la tâche qui lui incombait.

Le nouveau Grand Maître faisait les cent pas, l'air songeur et presque triste. Même si l'assassin de sa soeur ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, transpercé en plein coeur par une lame. Les assassins n'avaient nul besoin de ce coeur, la plupart en était certainement dépourvue. Comment les imaginer tendre et affectueux alors qu'ils tuaient de sang froid des innocents, malgré ce que leur Crédo stipulait. Les vies arrachées appartenaient à des hommes et femmes mariés, pères ou mères de famille, honnêtes ou mauvais, riches ou pauvres. Ils se trouvaient simplement sur la route de ces criminels. Et ces derniers se disaient être les bons? Tout était une question de point de vue. Alors certes, les Templiers n'étaient pas non plus irréprochables, mais tous n'avaient pas les mains tâchées de sang. Les Templiers ne tuaient que lorsque cela était nécessaire, ils épargnaient la vie des innocents quand cela était possible.

Difficile de juger les bons et les mauvais.

Logan était mort, l'âme de Charles avait obtenu vengeance pour Raven. Et il lui restait une dernière mission à accomplir.

Reginald Birch arriva finalement, accompagné de soldats, vêtu lui aussi d'un habit de cérémonie. Il hocha la tête respectueusement à l'adresse de son nouveau Maître.

"Bonjour Master Birch, tout est prêt?" demanda le jeune noble.

"Oui Grand Maître, nous n'attendons plus que vous" répondit Birch.

"Bien, je vous suis"

Charles saisit un boîte de bois d'ébène avant de prendre la suite de son second, s'engouffrant dans la cariole préparée par le personnel du domaine. Tout autour, soldats assuraient sa protection. Les assassins n'étaient jamais loin.

Erik était perché en haut d'une des tours du monument, scrutant les gestes de chacun avec une grande attention. Rien ne lui échappait. Les lieux étaient lourdement gardés, soldats d'élite, tireurs embusqués, en grand nombre. Tant d'ennemis pour si peu d'assassins. Leurs propres rangs comptaient une trentaine de membres tandis que les Templiers en comptaient deux fois plus. L'irlandais déglutit. Les pertes humaines étaient à prévoir.

Le calme de la cour fut rompu par une agitation soudaine : deux carioles venaient de faire leur entrée, amenant avec elles le plus puissant Templier de l'Ordre. Charles Xavier, accompagné d'un second homme, un soldat sans doute.

Le Grand Maître était arrivé, et dans ses mains, une étrange boîte.

Chaque pion était en place. Les assassins, placés dans l'ombre aux quatre coins de la tour, guettaient le signal de leur Mentor, prêts à fondre sur leurs ennemis.

Les Templiers formaient un cercle et son centre, Charles s'y tenait. Les guardes et soldats scrutaient le moindre signe d'hostilité.

Le regard d'Erik se posa sur Charles, sur cette tenue parfaitement assortie à ses yeux et à son teint de porcelaine. Il semblait si différent du jeune homme qu'il connaissait, il dégageait une aura forte et décidée. Ses épaules autrefois frêles, soutenaient dignement le poids du titre de Grand Maître, le poids du destin de ses adeptes. Son regard était dur et certain, ces magnifiques orbes bleues pourtant si tendres en la présence de l'irlandais. Charles avait changé en si peu de temps, il n'était plus le noble fragile, brisé et battu, meurtri par la vie. Au contraire, ses blessures l'avaient rendu plus fort, et avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'Erik s'apprêtait à tuer. L'homme qu'il aimait.

Le Templier sortit une orbe dorée de son écrin de velours, sur laquelle apparaissaient diverses gravures inconnues. Charles la brandit à bous de bras, la désignant à tous ses confrères. La Pomme d'Eden. Elle scintillait de mille feux, ses dorures illuminant la cour d'une douce lumière.

"Mes frères, mes soeurs" commença le Maître "Je détiens ici la clé du libre-arbitre, la clé de notre réussite, l'achèvement d'années de recherches, de conflits. Nous allons pouvoir éradiquer la violence, nous allons pouvoir instaurer la direction et l'ordre au sein du peuple. Mes frères, mes soeurs, notre conflit avec les assassins va enfin s'achever, tous nos prédécesseurs ne seront pas tombés en vain. Aujourd'hui, nous allons devenir les guides de l'humanité."

Alors que l'objet émettait une lumière puissante lumière dorée, Erik hocha la tête. L'assaut venait d'être donné.  
Les assassins balancèrent de multiples bombes fumigènes afin profiter de l'effet de surprise, et fondirent sur leur proie, neutralisant ainsi temporairement le pouvoir du Fragment. Les fores armées se rassemblèrent massivement tout autour du Grand Maître, lui procurant un épais bouclier.  
Les gardes tombèrent les uns après les autres, tandis que les tireurs rechargeaient leurs mousquets pour une nouvelle salve, les archers décochaient leurs flèches dans une pluie mortelle.

Les effectifs se réduisaient à vue d'oeil, dans les deux camps.

Une fois que les gardes chargés de la protection de Charles furent tous tombés, ce dernier se retrouva vulnérable. Erik en profita pour s'approcher de lui, plongeant la lame de son épée dans le corps d'un soldat, le tuant immédiatement.

Il fit finalement face à son amant, dont les habits étaient maculés de sang, celui de ses ennemis et de ses alliés.

"Charles, je ne veux pas te tuer, s'il-te-plaît..." tenta l'assassin.

"C'est inévitable Erik, et tu le sais. Tout ceci ne se terminera que lorsque l'un de nous sera mort" répondit Charles. "Alors bats-toi."

Charles donna l'assaut, s'avançant rapidement et d'un pas vif vers son adversaire, cherchant à le blesser. Il maîtrisait les lames, c'était évident. Chose qu'Erik ne soupçonnait alors pas. Le combat était équilibré, même si au fond, aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitaient se battre à mort. Mais comme le Templier l'avait mentionné, il ne pouvait y avoir de dénouement heureux dans ce conflit. Non, la romance était impossible entre eux, leur relation n'était qu'une éternelle tragédie.

Les yeux d'Erik glissèrent dans ceux de l'ennemi, ces deux yeux si magnifiques auparavant et si plein de tendresse ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la détermination. L'assassin devinait la peine qui tiraillait le jeune homme, mais ceci devait cesser.

Ils luttaient, cherchant à blesser l'autre, l'acier dansant dans une valse meurtrière, tintant dans un bruit clair. Aucun des deux n'avait l'avantage jusqu'à ce que Charles ne profite d'une ouverture pour entailler le bras armé de son amant de sa lame, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Le brun semblait résolu à en finir. Il s'élança de nouveau vers l'irlandais, son épée pointée sur lui, mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse, assénant un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou. Le coup fit perdre l'équilibre au britannique qui s'écroula sur le sol, son arme à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Erik eut à peine le temps d'immobiliser son ennemi qu'un coup de feu retentit dans toute la cour, et le Templier sentit une soudaine et déchirante douleur dans sa poitrine. La balle avait pénétré ses chairs, les déchiquetant sur son passage, perforant les vaisseaux sanguins. D'ici peu, l'hémorragie allait emporter le jeune homme.

L'assassin observa tout autour de lui pour déterminer l'origine du tir, une balle allié perdue avait ricoché contre les murs de la cour, pour se finir sa course dans le corps du plus jeune.

Erik se précipita aux côtés de son amant à l'agonie, privé de son oxygène. Il retira immédiatement la ceinture bordeaux de sa robe d'assassin et fit compression dans l'espoir de stopper le saignement. C'était inutile, il en avait conscience, il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Le corps tout entier de Charles se refroidissait et sa tête lui tournait du manque d'oxygène et sous la douleur. L'irlandais plaça une main sous le crâne de son amant, la soutenant, tandis que sa seconde main caressait sa joue distraitement.

Les doux yeux bleus du Templier se posèrent sur lui, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lutte, seulement de la tendresse. Erik savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait contempler ces magnifiques iris bleus avant que ses paupières ne se ferment à jamais. Ses fines lèvres roses formaient un petit sourire. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait certes failli à sa mission, mais il mourait pour la cause, pour les Templiers. Il avait tenté d'instaurer la paix, mais la conséquence fut tragique.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Charles..." murmura l'irlandais.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Erik... C'était la bonne chose à faire... Je ne regrette rien, ni toi, ni mon choix d'allégeance... Je suis heureux et je pars en paix"

Le noble toussa, éjectant un crachat sanglant, l'hémorragie était sévère et Charles succomberait au bout de dix minutes d'une longue agonie.

"Erik s'il-te-plaît... Rends-moi un dernier service..."

"Tout ce que tu voudras"

"Tue-moi..."

"Quoi? Je ne peux pas-"

"Fais-le pour moi, la douleur est insupportable et..." murmura le Templier, à court de forces. Je préfère mourir de ta main... S'il-te-plaît..."

"Je suis désolé..."

"Je t'en prie Erik"

"Je t'aime Charles" fit Erik en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant dans un dernier baiser, à la fois doux et passionné, chargé de tendresse et de peine.

L'assassin murmura un doux "moi aussi" avant d'enclencher sa lame secrète, faisant apparaître l'acier immaculé luisant dans un son caractéristique. Cette lame qui avait supprimé tant de vie allait faucher la plus précieuse d'entre toutes.

La main sous la tête de Charles caressa son crâne dans un contact apaisant. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux et alors Erik sut qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus les magnifiques prunelles de son amant. Alors doucement, sa main libre guida la lame jusque la carotide du Templier, la perçant d'un coup sec et rapide, soufflant presque instantannément la flamme de vie en Charles. Son souffle cessa et ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, inertes et froides.

"Requiescat in pace, amor vitae meae (*)"

Sur ces mots, il déposa le corps sans vie de son défunt amant, les larmes embuant ses yeux aciers. Il balanca une nouvelle bombe fumigène et se saisit de la Pomme d'Eden avant de rejoindre le haut d'une des tours dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il distingua ses frères et soeurs, peunombreux désormais. Une assassin maîtrisa un soldat au sol.

"Pitié!" cria le garde.

Un mot. Un dernier mot avant de rendre un dernier souffle. Une dernière parole avant qu'un liquide carmin et visqueux ne vienne couvrir le lin blanc et immaculé, sublimant l'étoffe d'une teinte passionnée. Un corps qui s'affaisse lentement sur le sol, accompagné dans sa chute par son bourreau, tandis que des bruits de pas légers, s'éloignent rapidement. L'odeur du sang imprègne les lieux. L'un prononce des dernières paroles dans un dialecte inconnu, l'autre se vide de son sang, impuissant et aux portes de la mort.  
Le noir se fait, engloutit tout sur son passage.

Le silence.

Le néant.

"..."

Erik chuta de sa hauteur, blessé d'une flèche qui vint se ficher dans son dos.

Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Charles dans l'autre monde.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement les visages tout autour de lui. Azazel ainsi que ses confrères lui souriaient, heureux de voir leur Mentor se réveiller après des jours plongés dans le coma.

Il était de retour en Irlande, la Pomme était revenue à ses propriétaires légitimes,à sa place.

Les assassins avaient gagné. Mais le coeur d'Erik, lui, était à jamais brisé.

.

.

* * *

 _Fini! Je sais j'y suis pas allée de main morte, not sorry!_

 _J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas déçu, j'avoue avoir versé ma larme durant l'écriture haha_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et pris le temps de commenter (Merci à Dumini et tous les guests, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez m'envoyer un mail avec votre nom, je vous remercierai personnellement, mon adresse se trouve dans ma bio)_

 _Quant à nous on se dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (plus joyeuses)!_

 _Bisous bisous 3_


End file.
